Forever At Your Side
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Anna's a traveling mercenary with her shape-shifting companion Kristoff and his familiar Sven when they come across a lost boy in the woods who turns out to the heir to Arendelle. Anna is of course wanting to return him and be done with it but things are never that easy as she meets Queen Elsa, falling for the widow despite not wanting to. Will the mercenary stay or go? G!p Anna
1. Chapter 1

Forever At Your Side ch. 1

* * *

Anna's P.O.V.

I lean in close against the trunk of tree that I'm hiding behind as I look over at my best friend Kristoff who's hiding behind another tree a few feet away. I tuck my hoodie tighter around my face as the wind blows harder as I slowly draw my sword out of its sheath. He looks at me for a brief second and I nod in his distraction, knowing that this is routine for us being mercenaries and all. The assignment is to kill some bandits that have plaguing a near by village that the blonde and I happen to have come across on the way to find somewhere warm to spend the night. We so happen to overhear some of the villager complain rather loudly about having to pay taxes to this bandits in order for them not take everything that they own. I wanted to move on to the next village but Kristoff being the good Samaritan this is offer our services to get rid of said bandits in exchange for two rooms for the night and food.

I wanted to hit him off the head for making me help when I just wanted to leave but now I have to help because I don't want him getting hurt for doing something stupid. The local pointed us in the direction of where the bandits hide out during the day and we were off playing heroes… again. I don't know why I let the shape-shifter talk me into this but he is my best friend and I can't leave him alone. Kristoff is able to change into anything as long as he seen what he's changing into and have to admit that it is a cool ability to have even through he's constantly bad-mouthed for not being normal and a freak. He didn't ask to have this ability especially when he tries to be a good person and help others. I don't just consider the shape-shifter my best friend but my brother and he's the only family that I have left. Kristoff has had my back more times than I could count or even try to and was there for me when I wasn't able to protect the love of my life.

After losing her, something inside me change and I refuse to care about anyone like I did with her ever again. I became a mercenary, taking any job that I could to feed myself and the shape-shifter along with his wolf familiar Sven. In all honesty, half the time Sven just looks like just a big black dog with a white underbelly but don't tell Kristoff that I said or I'll never hear the end of it. We roam the countryside taking jobs that pays well and making taking a cute girl up to our rooms… well my room anyways. When it comes to girls, the shape-shifter is extremely shy even some like his rugged looks but he would rather spend time with Sven and playing his lute. I just want to get this assignment over and just sleep for a few days. I survey the terrain so I can use it to my advantage before seeing how many bandits that I am up against and see that there's eight in total.

I motioned to the blonde that he takes the four on the left and I take the four on the right before sneaking up behind the first one, slicing his throat. The others are on to us and pulling out their weapons while letting out battle cries. I roll my eyes at bandits and their need to yell like banshees as they attack but whatever. I take on the next one with a weird bun on top of his hair, wildly swinging his mace at my head and I duck under his arm before thrusting my sword into his gut. His blood gushes out as he falls into the snow, dying before moving onto the next opponent. I see the shape-shifter change into an elephant, crushing a bandit's skull like it was squeezing an orange. I manage to parry an sword swing to my stomach to see two bandits attacking me at once, making this fight a little more interesting but not by much. I dodge and parry attack after attack from a sword and an axe before kicking one bandit in the gut before delivering a diagonal slice to his stomach.

I turn to see the last bandit throwing his axe at me as it glazes against my forehead before falling back into the snow as I turn to stop the bleeding. The bandit laughs manically before towards me, ready to strike me with his fist but before he could reach me, he's attacked by a blur of black fur as he yells in pain. I sigh in relief to see Sven with a death grip on the bandit's neck before ripping his windpipe to shreds. The wolf stops before walking over towards me and licking my face, smearing his drool and blood on my face but I don't mind. If it wasn't for this big ball of fur then I wouldn't be right now.

"Okay, okay that's enough Sven" I said pushing the wolf off of me.

I turn to see Kristoff is fine with a few bruises but nothing too bad or won't be gone by tomorrow. Sven bounces over towards his master as the shape-shifter ruffles his familiar's fur affectionately while get on my feet. I pull my hood over my hair as the man walks over towards me with a worried expression on his face.

"You should get that cut looked at when we get back to the village" Kristoff said concerned.

"It's just a small cut. Nothing to worry about but knowing you, you won't let it go until I get it checked out" I said rolling my eyes playfully.

"You know me so well" Kristoff said smiling.

"Whatever you say. Let's go" I said cleaning the blood off of my sword.

I return the sword to my sheath as we walk return to the village as the snow blows all around us with the wind blown through my clothes as I pulled my hood further down my face. It has been awhile since the last time we had something to eat to and somewhere to sleep and we tired as hell especially after having to fight a bunch of bandits. My sword taps against my leg as I walk through the ankle deep snow to the nearest inn when I smell something that smells freshly baked bread. The shape-shifter and me drool at the thought of getting something filling for once and we pick up the pace towards the village. We walked into the village but walking into the inn in the center of town while it's small with a few shops that are still open at this time of night but it'll do for now. We walk through the front door to see a few drunks past out on several tables with the inn keeper standing behind the counter, cleaning a glass. The old man smiles at us before waves us towards me with a friendly smile and we take a seat in front of him before he sets a small bag of gold and silver pieces in front of us.

"For your troubles as well as your rooms that are prepared for you and meals" The inn keeper said smiling kindly.

"Thank you kindly" I said taking the bag before placing it in my knapsack.

"Do you think that someone could see to my friend's wound? Too stubborn to get say something" Kristoff said pointing at me.

"Kristoff" I said glaring at him.

"What? It's true"

"I'll send one of the chambermaid to come look at your friend's wounds but please enjoy your rooms" The inn keeper said thoughtfully.

"Thank you" We said at the same time.

We step off of the stools before making our way up the stairs and turning right to the last two doors at the end of the hall. I walked inside of my room to that there's a simple bed off to the side of the room next to the window with a lamp in the middle of the table with a chair. The room isn't very fancy but it's a lot better than what I have been accustomed to and I really can't complain about it. I sigh as drop my knapsack by the bed before untying my sword and leaning it against the bedpost. I remove my hood along with my snow and mud covered boots, letting my twin braids flop against my shoulders as I fall back onto the bed. I couldn't relax for long when a knock is heard and I get up to answer it to see that it's a one of the chambermaids with the medicine and bandages for my wound. The chambermaid couldn't be older than maybe eighteen or nineteen years old but I have to admit that she's pretty attractive with her shoulder length black hair with a bluish tint to it, chocolate brown eyes, olive pale skin and lean body frame. She looks at me with a shy look in her eyes as I let her in to set the food on the table. The young chambermaid looks at my things mostly at my sword with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Are you truly a mercenary?"

"Sort of. Does that scare you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, it is just that I have not seen a woman mercenary before but I did not mean to pry.. I am sorry" She said lowering her head in shame.

"It's okay. No harm done and besides you're pretty cute" I said lifting her chin so she would look at me.

She blushes before wiping the blood off of my wound with a cool towel and dresses the wound. The chambermaid looks me in the eyes when a small blush appears on her cheeks as she stares at me and it's cute. I lean forward to press our together in a soft kiss, leaving enough time for her to push away if this isn't what she wanted and it is. She kisses me back with equal fire as I pushes us onto the bed with the food long forgotten and the night filled with heated passion and her calling my name. I woke up early the next morning as I put my clothes back on and slipping out of the room with the chambermaid sleeping in my bed. I don't know her name and probably wouldn't remember since I don't plan to return to this town again. I feel bad for doing this to her but it's the life that I live and I can't get attached to anyone after… her. The girl will get over her and move with someone that will truly love her faithfully and unconditionally which is something that I'm no longer able to do anymore. I find Kristoff sitting at a table with a plate of food in front of him with Sven at his feet, sleeping think. The shape-shifter looks up at me before shaking his head at me as I sit across from him and I know what he's thinking.

"Don't get start with Kris. It's way to early for a lecture" I said as the inn keeper sets a plate of food in front of me.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself. You need to stop sleeping with every woman that you come across because it's not fair to keep torturing yourself like this" Kristoff said frowning.

"Life's not fair" I said taking a bite of my sausage.

"Anna, you need to stop holding what happen to Evangeline ru-"

"Kristoff, I swear if you don't shut the hell up I will cut your tongue out right here on this table" I said glaring at him heatedly.

I wish that he leave her out of this and just let me live my life because I know that it's not much but it's mine. How I am living it has nothing to do with… her. The shape-shifter sighs audibly before returning to his breakfast and feeding some of his meat to his wolf familiar who's quite happy about. We pack up our stuff before leaving the inn as the shopkeepers begin to open their stores for early morning sales. We buy a few supplies to keep ourselves from collapsing of starvation before leaving town without anyone wondering where we was going, not that anyone would really care if something were to happen to us. Kristoff doesn't have any family that he could remember and the only family I have had either died from old age or my failure to get to her side in time to save her. It's my fault that I couldn't save and I have to live with that for the rest of my life.

That pain and guilt has harden me to never get too attracted to anyone just for them to leave unexpectedly. The only one that hasn't left me yet is the shape-shifter and Sven and I'm grateful for the both of them because life on the road would be rather lonely without them but I can't go through that pain again, I refuse to. We walked through the forest to get to the next town before nightfall or we'll have to camp out in the snow and who knows what's lurking the shadows, waiting for us to lower our guard. We walked a few miles before a soft sounds of tears is heard and I put my hand on the hilt of my sword before cautiously walking towards the sound. Kristoff quickly turns into beige wolf with Sven by his side with his fur standing on edge with the broth of them flaking me. We walk behind a tree to see a small child curled up in a ball with his head buried in his knees and his arms wrapped around his shivering body.

The kid couldn't be no other than six or seven but what caught my eye about this child is his hair which is almost as white as the snow that's surround us. His clothes are slightly ripped but otherwise intact and super expansive. _He's either a changeling, a demon, or just a lost kid in the woods but I have to make sure that he's not dangerous. What parents in their right mind would leave their children in the wood alone especially at night?_

"Aye kid, what are you doing out here?" I asked cautiously.

The boy looks up at me with tears running down his cheeks and fear in his eyes before making up into the tree to get away from me. Sven walks up to him as he sniffs at the boy's feet before getting closer and licking the tears off his face. The boy whimpers a little before wrapping his arms around the wolf's neck and I sigh in relief. _Well at least Sven's not attempting to eat him so he's just a lost child._ Kristoff quickly changes back to his human form before looking at me with uncertainty in his eyes.

"What is a kid doing out here in the woods?" Kristoff asked frowning.

"I know as much as you do. Kid, where's your mother and father?" I asked kneeling in front of the child.

"I was playing in the gardens when I snuck off to someone to play and I got lost. I tried to find my way back home but I don't know my way home and now I won't see my Mommy" The kid said crying again.

"Of course you'll see your Mommy again but until how you come with us?" Kristoff asked smiling.

"Are you crazy? What are we gonna do with a kid?" I asked in a hushed tone. "We can't leave him out here. Who knows what might happen to him?"

"More than likely something might eat him"

"I'm sure that he's from the next town and we'll drop him off there. Someone has to be looking for him and can you honestly say no to this face?" Kristoff asked shoving the kid in my face.

I looked the kid in the eye and he's sticking his lower lip out in an adorable pout, melting my resolve. _Awww come on, nothing shouldn't be that cute. Ugh, fine I really hope that I don't regret this later._

"Fine, we'll help you find your Mommy but after that we part ways" I said sighing.

"Yay. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs" Olaf said wrapping his arms around my neck.

I quickly lock my arms under the back of his thighs to keep him from falling back into the snow as the lost boy's grip on my neck loosen slightly before going slack against my shoulders. Kristoff looks over my shoulder before snickering to himself.

"He's asleep, isn't he?" I deadpanned.

"Yup" Kristoff said amused.

"Awww great and just when I thought life was getting easier, it put something else in my lap to deal with" I said annoyed.

"Oh come on, you only have him for the night and maybe for a part of the day tomorrow then he's out of your hair. Let's get some sleep then we'll search for Olaf's mom in the morning" Kristoff said leaning against a tree.

"Fine but Rufio here better not drool on me or there will be consequences" I said leaning the other side of the tree.

I wrap my cloak around the sleeping boy and myself while keeping one hand on the hilt of my sword incase of an attack. Olaf snuggles closer into my chest before settling down again and I couldn't help the half smile tugging at the edge of my lips.

"Isn't Rufio the name of the kid from the book you were reading in our childhood. That Pan book" Kristoff questioned.

"Hook and yeah, he's the leader of the Lost Boys after Peter grows up. What's your point?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No point, just asking a question" Kristoff said.

I can hear the smile in his voice and I don't like but I'm too tired to say anything before closing my eyes. Tomorrow is a new day as well as a new start and who knows what it might bring. Some have said that children are a blessing… well I'm here to tell to you that those people are crazy in their heads. I have been walking with this runt of a human being for the last 10 miles now with him talkin my ear since we woke up this morning and all I want to do now is chuck off the nearest cliffside. Kristoff and Sven don't seem to mind the boy too much but I wish that he could shut the hell for awhile which would be beneficial to his health right now. The thing that I can gather from his rambling is his love for summer which is weird since he's pale as hell. It's almost like the kid has been outside in his entire life. I hope that we get this village so I can down him off with his mother and be with Rufio. I know that it's not his name but I really don't care to remember it.

"Anna. Anna. Anna!"

"What?" I asked turning toward my traveling companions.

"The village is coming up on the horizon" Kristoff said pointing north of here.

I turn to where he's pointing to see that he's right about the village being on the horizon. _Thank Odin's helmet. It won't be long before I'm rid of this nuisance._

"I'm go ahead to see if anyone is looking for him" Kristoff said quickly transforming into a raven.

And he's off before I could stop. I look at the white haired boy to see him smiling at me with his bucktooth sticking out of his mouth as he sits on Sven's back. I sigh before sitting down against a tree as the wolf familiar walks towards me before settling at my heel. Olaf gets off Sven's back before settling himself on my lap as I stared at him with a eyebrow raised before grabbing the back of shirt and set him about an arm's length away.

"You don't like me very much, do you?" Olaf asked titling his head to the side.

"No offence Rufio but I don't like much of anyone" I said crossing my arms.

"How come?" Olaf asked confused.

"You're too young to understand. It happened a long time before you were born"

"I mean did you call me Rufio? My name's Olaf"

"I'm more than likely not gonna remember you're actually name so it's just easier to call you Rufio instead" I said shrugging.

"So… like a nickname" Olaf said grinning.

"I guess"

"You must like me a little bit if you're giving me a nickname"

"Don't read into it" I said frowning.

"You do like me. You like me! You like me!" Olaf said bouncing up and down.

I groan in annoyance as I rub my temple. I swear that I am never having kids as long as I live. I look over at the small boy to see him shivering slightly and notice that he isn't dressed for spending long periods in the snow. I reach over and grab Olaf by the back of his shirt before settling him in my lap as I wrap my cloak around him and myself. The small boy looks at up me with a goofy smile on his face before snuggling into me as we wait for the shape-shifter to come back. We wait for about a hour without any word from him and I'm starting to get a little worried that something might have happened. I try not to panic incase if I'm just being paranoid so I'll wait another 15 minutes before going after him. I am right on the call with the Kristoff flying in after 10 minutes of waiting before transforming into his human form.

"What happened?"

"I asked about a missing boy but no one is looking for one. I think we might have to go to another village"

"Are you sure? Did you double check?" I asked frowning.

"Yeah, I double checked and no one in that village has a missing boy. So we're gonna have to move onto another village for Olaf's mother" Kristoff said sighing.

"Odin dammit" I cursed.

"Oooo Anna said a bad word. Mommy said that you're not allowed to swear" Olaf reprimand me.

"I'm pretty sure that she meant that you're not allowed to swear while I on the other hand, can say whatever I want since I'm older" I said smirking.

"Then can you teach me how to swear when I'm older?" Olaf asked curious. "Sure why not. Why don't I teach you how to spit like a man while I'm at it too" I said sarcastically.

"Cool" Olaf said smiling.

I roll my eyes at this kid's inability to pick up sarcasm before standing up and dusting the snow off the back of my cloak. I'm enjoying the fact that I have to deal with Olaf longer than I have to but I don't have much of a choice at the moment. _Someone has to be looking for him where are they. You think that they would've sent out a search party looking for their kid if they've gone for another entire day._

* * *

Elsewhere in a castle, a beautiful woman with pale snow like skin, eyes the color of the sky, long blonde hair in a singular braid, and wearing a dress made completely of ice. This woman is pacing back and forth in her throne room as she waits worriedly over any news of her son with her arms wrapped around her midsection. It has been a whole day since he has been declared missing and she has every able solider out looking for him but what is taking them so long to find him. _He could not have gotten far without someone seeing him. Why would he leave the castle garden? Olaf knows that he is not supposed to leave the garden without a guard with him. He knows that it is dangerous_ _out there and anything can happen to him without me protecting him. Oh Olaf, please be alright. I need you to be alright. I do not know what I would do if I lost you._ "Your Majesty, you need to relax. I am sure that we will find Prince Olaf" Someone said. The woman turns around to see her faithful servant Kai standing not too far from her and gives him a smile but it just looks pained to him.

"I cannot help it, Kai. I do not think that I will be able to relax until I have Olaf in my arms" She said sighing.

"Queen Elsa, I know that you're worried about Prince Olaf but I can assure you that we will find him" Kai said trying to comfort her.

"I hope you are right" Elsa said leaning against a large window.

* * *

We reached the village to see that it's a decent size and we walk into the marketplace to find Olaf something to wear that he won't get frostbite in. I quickly buy the clothes before pulling the boy in a nearby alley for to him change in. The white haired boy quickly change into a simple long-sleeved white shirt, a pair of thick black pants, a pair of black boots lined with fur to keep his feet warm and a dark blue clock with a hood. I had Kristoff throw away the clothes before walking towards the nearest inn that we could find. We walked through the front door to have everyone in the bar stare for a moment as we grab a table off to the side before they resumed their loud conversations and drinking. Olaf looks around the bar eagerly like he's never been in one before but that's probably true when a chambermaid walks up to us with a tray in her arms.

I look up at the young woman to see the mischievous look in her eyes as she looks me up and down with a lustful glaze. The girl has a very curvaceous body with a naturally tanned skin, black hair in a bob with light brown highlights at the top, and hazel green eyes with specks of gold in there. "What can I get you?" the chambermaid asked smirking.

"Me and my friend here will take some beer and some milk for the kid" I said looking up at her.

"I'll be back with your drinks. My name is Maria by the way" Maria said winking at me before leaving.

I chuckle a little before turning to face Kristoff to see he giving me a disapproving look as he shakes his head at me. The shape-shifter keeps his opinions to himself because I don't care to hear him at the moment when Olaf turns his attention to me.

"Anna?"

"Yeah"

"Are you a knight?" Olaf asked curious.

"What makes you think that I'm a knight?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because you have a sword like a knight and you're tough like one but I never seen a girl knight before" Olaf said shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm not a knight but I haven't seen a girl knight either but it would be interesting to meet one except for Joan of Arc. I'm a mercenary" I replied.

"What's a mercenary?" Olaf asked tilting his head to the side.

"It's someone who doesn't belong to anyone's army. We get pay by anyone to get jobs done that knights wouldn't do" I said trying to keep it simple.

I don't want to have to explain what my job consists of because I'm not proud of half the things that I have done because it isn't pretty and I don't want to scar him.

"Oh okay" Olaf said as Maria returns with our drinks as well as piping hot food.

I smile up at the chambermaid as she turns to leave before digging into my food and it's not long before our bellies are filled. Kristoff decided to turn in for the night as he carries a fast asleep Olaf in his arm with Sven on his heel. I stay at the bar with Maria and a brown haired chambermaid steadily supplying me with beer and I feel myself getting drunker and drunker with each passing hour. I'm laughing heartily with Maria sitting on my lap before bringing her and her friend up to my room for some much needed fun. By the time morning rears its ugly head, I have a pounding headache, my mouth tastes like cotton, and it feel like I'm gonna throw up everything in my stomach from last night. I grab my things and leave the room with two sleeping chambermaids in it to find Kristoff and Olaf eating the last of their breakfast. The shape-shifter is the first to notice me coming down the stairs with a amused look on his face as he leans back into his chair.

"Good morning Sunshine, fun night" Kristoff asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Shut up, Kris. I'm too hung-over to deal with you" I said glaring at him.

"It's your fault for drinking so much last night" Kristoff said shrugging his shoulders.

"Anna, what were those weird noise coming from your room?" Olaf asked drinking his milk.

"What are you talking?" I asked frowning.

"I heard sounds like moaning and grunting. I think that your room might but haunted"

Kristoff and me look at each other for a second before my face turns as red as my hair as the shape-shifter laughs loudly. I'm not embarrassed about my sex life because I have a healthy one but I didn't intend for the kid to hear us and there's no way that I'm gonna explain sex to a 6 year old. Olaf looks between the two of us with a confused look on his face before I tell him to finish his milk so we can go and he does as I tell him. I wipe the milk that drips down his chin before getting up to pay the inn keeper as we walk out the door to see a troop of knights in royal garb with their swords drawn. Kristoff and me raise our hands up in surrender when the small boy smiles before running towards the knight in front.

"Marshmallow!" Olaf said launching himself onto the knight's leg.

_What kind of name is Marshmallow? Was his mother drunk when she named him? Or some weird craving for marshmallow when she was carving?_ Said knight glares at us before turning to the boy attached to his legs and smiles fondly at him. "Marshmallow" is the same height as Kristoff, with shaggy black hair pulled back into a short ponytail, striking lightning blue eyes, slightly tanned skin from being out in the sun for long periods of time and stockish build. He turns to look at me with a frown before pointing the tip of his sword at my throat and glares at me hard.

"You are under arrest for the kidnapping of Prince Olaf and you shall stand trail for your crimes" Marshmallow said glaring.

"Kidnapping?! But we didn't kid-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence as handcuffs are placed on our wrists and forced into a steel barred crate. I see Sven attacking a few of the knights to get to us before getting stabbed one of them in the stomach. The shape-shifter cries out in pain as his shift starts turning darker from the wound that appeared. I place my hands on the wound and put pressure on it to stop the bleeding. _Dammit all. How did of all this go so horribly wrong?_ We rolled away from the inn, leaving a bleeding Sven in the snow and I couldn't help but feel so utterly useless to help him. I know that he'll be fine but I can't say the same thing about Kristoff because the would is really bad and he needs a doctor soon. It's about an hour before reached a large castle in town, bigger than any village that I have been to because it's thrice size of a normal town and it's a lot cleaner too.

I don't think anyone would be to find a speck of dirty anywhere in this place and I see women shopping around for dinner that they'll be prepare later on tonight, men talking to each other about things, and kids chasing each other around with bright smiles on their faces completely carefree. I couldn't help but smile at the memory of once doing the same thing with the shape-shifter but those times are long gone and he might be too if he doesn't get help soon. We're pulled up to the front of the castle before being pulled out of the crate and forced on our feet with Kristoff having to be practically carried in. We walked through the front door through hallway after hallway before coming to a large throne room and forced on our knees. I look to see a woman in what looks like a dress entirely made of ice with blonde hair in a single French braid, pale almost as white as snow and just as flawless, the bluest of eyes that the sky doesn't even compare, and the most kissable lips that I have ever seen in my life.

I have heard stories about Queen Elsa being the most beautiful woman in the world with other worldly powers over ice and snow. I thought that they were just that sorties. I don't know if she truly has ice powers but she is definitely the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen in my life and I have seen a lot of beautiful woman in that amount of time. I don't know if I should plead for Kristoff to be saved because he's slowly dying as we speak and I refuse to lose him too. I can't lose him now, not ever.

"Please, please save my friend. He's hurt real bad. I'll pay any price if you just save me" I said swallowing my pride.

I hate begging for anything from anyone but at this moment, I can't be too proud to ask. I don't know why they think that we kidnapped Olaf because we didn't but I will do the time if it means the shape-shifter gets the hurt that he needs. The Queen walks over towards Kristoff before gently pulling up his shirt to see the ghastly wound before turning to one of the knights.

"Get the man to a doctor and soon" Queen Elsa orders.

The knights carries Kristoff to an unknown place before a pair double doors as I sigh in relief. _At least he'll be look after for now._ I looked up at the Queen, waiting to hear my sentencing and she looks at me with an inquisitive look in her eyes before circling me once.

"You are a mercenary?" Queen Elsa asked curious.

"I am" I said with a nod.

"I never met a female mercenary before"

I couldn't help but laugh a little at hearing the same time from a small boy not too long ago.

"What is so funny, mercenary?" Queen Elsa asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's just that I heard the same thing from a little boy this morning" I said shrugging my shoulder.

"Why? Why did you kidnap my son?" Queen Elsa asked glaring at me.

"I didn't kidnap him. I was nowhere near here when he came up missing. My friend and I found him in the woods two village over from here, crying his eyes out. He said that he was playing following a butterfly and got himself lost" I said truthfully.

I don't need to lie for once about what actually happen and I am hoping that she will believe me or else I am a dead mercenary. The Queen looks at me for a second, debating to see if I am telling her the truth before motioning for Marshmallow to come over.

"What do you wish for me to do with her?" Marshmallow asked glaring.

"Send her to the dungeon until I can think of what to properly do with her" Queen Elsa said turning her back to me.

"As you wish, Your Majesty" Marshmallow said forcing me onto my feet.

He pushes out of the throne room and down a corridor to the dungeon where everything is bleak, gloomy and slightly smelly. Marshmallow open a cell and pulls on the chains binding my hands together before attaching them to the ground. I sit down on the floor against the wall before sighing as the knight glares at me.

"Don't get too comfortable, mercenary. You will pay for your crime" Marshmallow spat.

"Return the kid, he says. What's the worst that could, he says. The kid's adorable, he says. Way to fuckin go, Kristoff. I'm so coming to haunt you if this goes back" I said glaring at the wall.

* * *

**_~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 1


	2. Chapter 2

Forever At Your Side ch. 2

* * *

I am pacing back and forth waiting in my throne room for Marshall to come back with Olaf. I think about to the mercenary and what she has told me about finding my son because I am not sure if she is telling me the truth. I looked into her eyes and they seem so honest… and yet I saw pain and sadness behind them. _Could what she had said be true? Did she really find Olaf and tried to return him to me? I am not sure if she's telling me the truth but I do intend to find out._ I am pulled out of my thoughts when the doors of the throne room slam loudly against the walls and I turn to see my son running towards me with a large smile on his face. I bend down and hold out my arms to bring him into a tight hug before peppering his forehead with kisses. The greatest fear of a mother is seeing her child in pain or not knowing where he is and I was so fear that something might have happened to Olaf. I looked at him to see that his clothes are completely different than what he was wearing yesterday and I frowned slightly. Did the mercenary and her comrade buy him this?

"I missed you, Mommy" Olaf said smiling.

"I missed you too Olaf but I was so worried about you. Never run off like that again. You could have been seriously hurt or worse" I said sternly.

"I'm sorry, Mommy. It won't happen again" Olaf said hanging his head in shame.

"But I am glad that you are safe now. Did the mercenary make you go with her? She did not hurt you, did she?" I asked running my hand through his hair.

"No Anna didn't hurt me. She and Kristoff found me and tried help me find you" Olaf said shaking her head.

"Did Anna buy you these clothes?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, she said that she didn't want to draw any unwanted attention to ourselves. Don't I look neat?" Olaf asked showing his new clothes to me.

"Yes, you do like very neat but I think it would be best if you only wore them in your room" I said smiling.

"Why?" Olaf asked titling his head to the side.

"Because they are not the clothes that a prince should be wearing in front of his subjects or other royals, do you understand?" I asked hoping that he does.

"I guess so but where are Anna and Kristoff? Are they hiding?" Olaf asked looking around for the mercenaries.

"No, they are not hiding. Kristoff is in the infirmary because he was hurt rather badly so the castle physician is taking a look at him"

"Will he be okay?" Olaf asked worried.

"I am sure that he will be fine. No need to worry" I said wanting to soothe his concern.

"Where's Anna? Is she hurt too?" Olaf asked flailing his arms up and down.

"No Anna is not hurt but she is in the dungeon. Let me talk to Marshall and I will see that she is released, alright?" I asked taking his face in my hands.

"Oh okay but Mommy, Anna isn't a bad person. I think that she's just lonely" Olaf said smiling.

"Okay, now go and play" I said kissing him on the forehead.

"Okay, I love you" Olaf said running off.

"I love you too"

I stand up to my full height as I watch my son run out of the throne room and not before motioning for a guard to trail behind him. I do not want a repeat of what happened yesterday so I have a guard or two trailing Olaf from a few feet behind him so someone is keeping an eye on him. I am glad to know what really happened that day and I have something to take care of.

* * *

Ugh, I'm so hungry. I swear that they're trying to starve me to death in this stupid cell. If I see that stupid kid, it'll be too soon. It's his fault that I'm in this fuckin dungeon and why Kristoff's laying up in an infirmary. When I get out of here and the shape-shifter out of this castle, I am getting as far as I can possibly get. The one time that I tell the truth it gets me in trouble and I really didn't kidnap what's-his-name but no I get jail time anyways. What kind of shit is that? I didn't hear the door of the dungeon open and close until I feel a presence standing outside of the cell. I look to my left to see Rufio standing outside of my cell with a confused yet guilty look on his face as he should. He's the sole reason why I'm even in here so he should be feeling guilty right now.

"What do you want, brat?" I asked glaring at him.

"Well I… I thought that you might be hungry so I snuck you a roll and chocolate chip cookie" Olaf said pulling the food out of his pocket.

"Haven't your Mom ever told you to feed the caged animals? You might get rabies" I said growling at him.

"But you're not a animal. Here" Olaf said pushing his hand through the bars.

"Leave me alone, kid. I don't need your pity" I said frowning.

"It's pity. It's a cookie. Please take it, I feel bad. You're in here because of me" Olaf said pouting.

"Well you leave me the hell alone if I take it?" I asked turning to face him.

Olaf nods and I take the roll and cookie from him before taking a bite out of the cookie. I moan at the sweet taste of the gooey chocolate melting in my mouth because it's been a long time since I last had chocolate. I look to see the Prince grinning at me like someone told him that he found the Holy Grail or something. I finished off the cookie and roll before wiping my mouth with my sleeve before leaning against the wall. Olaf sits against the wall next to my cell with his hands on his knees as he sighs audibly.

"Why are you still here? I told you'll leave me alone if I ate the food that you gave me" I said annoyed.

"I'm sorry but you're interesting and cool" Olaf said smiling.

"Interesting and cool? That's definitely a first that those words were used to describe me" I said with a light scoff.

"Why? You have a cool sword and you get to wherever you want to go with you getting worried that you'll hurt. My Mommy worries about me getting hurt a lot but I'm okay. I'm a big boy" Olaf said sticking his chest out.

I chuckled a little at this kid's theatrics. He doesn't know how lucky he is to have someone worrying about his well being and if he's okay. Not a lot of people, hell not many people are that fortunate to have that kind of love. Sometimes keeping your distance is the best way to keep your loved ones safe… even from you.

"Your Mom worries because she loves you and doesn't want to see you get hurt. When you're older, you'll understand. You're big boy but your Dad'll teach you how to be a man"

"I… I don't have a dad. I mean I used but I woke up one day and he wasn't there anymore. Mommy told me that he got very sick with something couldn't be cured and not long before passed way" Olaf said looking down with tears in his eyes.

I know what it's like to lose a parent, hell I lost both of mine and that kind of loss is painful and it never truly goes away. My heart goes out to the little guy because I wasn't much than him when I lost my parents and I wouldn't wish that pain on anyone especially a child. I reached over past the bar and place my hand on the Prince's head, ruffling his hair a little bit.

"I'm sorry for your loss but it's gonna okay. You're a strong boy Olaf an it's okay to be sad about your Dad because you love him but you can't be sad forever. You have your Mom to think and she's gonna need you to be strong. Think that you can do that?"

Olaf sniffles but nods that he understands. _That's my boy. What the hell? Where the hell did that come from? Oh boy, I've been in here too long. I need to get out of here and fast. Just gotta wait until nightfall when everyone's asleep and I'm outta here._ The Prince looks at me for a second before smiling up at me then the door swings up and it's Captain Asshole. He doesn't look happy but whenever this guy ever look happy about anything but he looked surprised to see Olaf sitting next to my cell before turning to glared heatedly at me.

"Paint a portrait, it'll last longer" I said smirking.

"You're lucky that the Queen found your story truthful or else I would let you rot here for the rest of your days" Marshall said opening the cell.

"Be nice Marshmallow, Anna's my friend" Olaf reprimands.

"Yeah Marshmallow, be nice to me" I said smugly.

Marshall growls at me but doesn't say anything as he takes the handcuffs off of me and I rub my sore wrists. _I hate handcuffs._ I grab my stuff before following the guard and Olaf up the stairs and out of the dungeons. I had to close my eyes before letting them adjust to the brightness of the corridors before the Prince takes me to the infirmary where Kristoff is and I couldn't get there fast enough. I pushed the doors to see the shape-shifter laying on one of the beds with bandages wrapped around his midsection would his wound was. He looks at me before smiling as he pulls on his shirt and I sigh in relief that he's okay. _Thank Odin for his regenerative abilities or he'd really be in trouble but we can move on now._

"How are you feeling, buddy?" I asked smiling.

"I'll be better once we find Sven" Kristoff said standing.

"Heh me too. Let's get out of here" I said motioning towards the door.

"I wanna come" Olaf chimed in. I looked down at him because I forgot that he was even in the room before bending down so I'm eye level wit him. The prince looks at me with a squinty look on his face like he's constipated or something and I chuckled a little bit before ruffling his hair. _He might be a pain in the ass but he's not that bad of a kid and he'll make a great king someday. I might come back someday to teach him how to spit like a real man._

"No Olaf, it'll be better if you stay here" I said smiling.

"Why? You are coming back right?" Olaf asked innocently.

I looked at Kristoff for a second and I see him before making his way over to the young Prince. Olaf looks between the two of us with a confused look on his face before it really clicked in his head that we're not coming back. We can't stay here… I can' t stay here because it'll be better for everyone involved that I wasn't around because he'll be safer that way. I ruffle his hair a little before smiling at him as I pull my hood over my head.

"Sorry Olaf but we're not coming back. Come on Kristoff" I said walking towards the door.

Kristoff follows me and pats Olaf on the head before walking out of the door. Marshall guides us out of the castle and I'm sure that he's happy that we're leaving. We passed the gates and for some reason I looked up to see the prince looking down at us from one of the windows with a teary eyed look on his face. I feel almost horrible for leaving like this but I know that he'll get over it and more than likely forget about us in a week or two. It's best that Olaf didn't get too attached to us and it will only make it more harmful when we did leave him. I turned to face the road and walk towards the inn that we were at before coming here to find the wolf familiar. The shape-shifter is silent for most of the walk towards the edge of town when he finally decides to speak up.

"Are you sure that it's a good idea to leave him like that? You could've done more harm than good, ya know" Kristoff said with his hands in his pockets.

"He'll get over it and it's more the best. If we had stayed any longer, it would've been harder to leave and hurt him even more besides he's only six. Kids bounce back" I said shrugging.

"You didn't"

"I wasn't the average six year old and can we stop talking about this"

"Even so"

"Kris, shut the hell up will ya?~ He's gonna learn about disappointment at some point in his life so why not now. Anyways, just drop it" I said glaring.

"Fine but you can't burying how you feel forever. You can't burying all your emotions because they have a way of coming out one way or another" Kristoff said patting me on the shoulder.

I wish that he would let things go and leave me alone. Even if my feelings come out, I rather not have anyone around to see them because I don't know what I might do or say. We walked halfway to the inn before we finally found Sven who's found shelter with an elderly woman who nursed him to health thinking that he was a huge dog. Kristoff thanks her profusely before we're on our merry way to the another town to find work. _I'm doing the right thing. I'm doing the right thing by leaving. I hope that I know what I'm doing._

* * *

I was not expecting the mercenaries to leave as soon as they did but I guess that it is for the best. Anna did say that she was coming to return Olaf to me and there is nothing left for them to stay any longer than necessary though I do wish she… I mean they would stayed longer so I could have thanked them properly. My son on the other hand, is quite disheartened that the mercenaries are no longer around and it has seemed that he has taken a liking to them. He stares out the window at Anna's retreating back before looking up at me with a sad and hurt look on his face.

"Mommy, can't you make them come back" Olaf asked looking up at me.

"I do not think that I can, sweetie. I cannot force someone do anything that they do not want to do and I do not think that they want to come back" I said bending down to his eye level.

"But you're the Queen and everyone has to do what you say. Please Mommy, bring Anna and Kristoff back" Olaf asked with a quivering lip.

_He must really like the both of them. Maybe I could… well it worth a try._ I told a nearby guard to get Marshall and fetch after the mercenaries for me before turning to leave. I do know why seeing the female mercenary is making a little excited but my son is quite excited that they are coming back. _I should thank them properly for returning Olaf and that is all. Not for any other reason._

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie"

"Can Anna teach me how to spit like a man? She promised that you would one day" Olaf said excited.

_Wha? Spit like a? What in the world does that mean? She would not possibly spit on the ground like those ruffian in tavern. Is this the person that I would around my son? I do not want Olaf to acquire unsavory habits. I do not know anything about this mercenary and yet I am inviting her back to the castle to thank her. Maybe this is not a good idea._ I feel a tug on my dress and look down to see that Olaf was waiting for me to answer his question before losing myself in my thoughts.

"I am sorry, Olaf. I was lost in thought but I am not think that spitting on the ground… 'like a man' is something that a prince should learn" I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But Mommy, Anna said that she would teach me when I'm older" Olaf pouted. "No Olaf, that is a disgusting habit to have even if you were not a prince and you are not allowed to learn" I said sternly.

"Okay Mommy" Olaf said hanging his head.

I hate being stern with Olaf but at times I need to be because he does not have his Father no longer and I have to fulfill both the roles of Father and Mother. _Sometimes I wish that Jack had not passed away from illness because there is only so much that I can teach a young man. There are only lessons that a father can teach a son and I am not teach them to Olaf. I am hoping that I am doing right by my son and pray to Odin that he will become a gentle, kind yet firm king like Jack was before his health declined._

* * *

It been a day and a half since we left Arendelle and I'm standing ankle deep in snow, looking in the direction that we've just came from. Something is telling to go back, back to the castle but I'm trying to ignore it because I know that I can't go back. I shouldn't go back because the kid doesn't need me and is better off without me ruining his life because I know that he's screwed the longer that I stay. I turn around to face the open road when the wind picks up and starts pushing me backwards._ Come on, seriously? We're seriously doing this? I'm not gonna do it. I'm not gonna do it. I'm moving onto the next town, taking the next job that I can take and taking the nearest whore up to my room._ Suddenly the Queen, naked, panting and sprawled underneath me flashes behind my eyes and I feel myself becoming semi erect at the thought of moaning my name and begging for more.

I shake my head to get rid of the delicious yet perverse image out of my head. _No, No! I can't be thinking of her like that! She's the Queen and the kid's mother. She could have my head on a spike for those kinds of thoughts… well what she don't know can keep me alive plus I doubt she would be interested in me. She's had a child with a man and no way that she would be interested in a woman or a freak of a one._ I snap out of my thoughts when Kristoff yells my name and shakes me vigorously.

"What? Kris stop shaking me!" I said pushing his hands away.

"Sorry but you didn't answer me the first few times I called your names. You look like you were deep thought about something although I really don't want to know what it was about" Kristoff said uncomfortable.

"What are you talking?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You mutter under breath about something before shaking your head and you um well uh" Kristoff said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Just spit it out, Kristoff" I said slightly annoyed.

"You're up" Kristoff said looking away.

"Up? What the hell does that mean? I'm standing up or I'm awake or something?" I asked confused

"Look down" Kristoff said taking a sudden interest in the ground.

_What the hell is wrong with him?_ I look down at the ground to see that there's an obvious bulge in my pants and I sighed annoyed. This is what happens when I let my head run wild and this happens. I think of the most disgusting things in the world to get rid of my not-so-little problem. I'm down and I can't let this happen again. I open my mouth to say something when I hear the thundering of hooves coming in our direction and I turn to see a squad of maybe four or five riders. Kristoff and me move off to the side to let them pass but they didn't pass by us but stopped a few feet away. I see the leader of… whatever this is to be Captain Asshole in the flesh and he doesn't look happy at all to see me and I have to say that the feeling is mutual. Why the hell is he here? Did something happened? There has to be a reason why he's seeking me out after everything that has happened. Marshmallow gets off of high horse literally before walking towards me with a frown on his face.

"What do you want? Here to arrest me again… _Marshmallow_" I said in a mocking tone.

"No, Queen Elsa requests your presence at the castle immediately" Marshall said through gritted teeth.

"Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I do not know but I was asked to escort you there. You will either come willingly or I will handcuff you and force you to come" Marshall said glaring at me.

"The second one is a little too kinky for my liking. What do you think, Kris?" I asked smirking.

"Very kinky. I think that he might have a thing for us, Anna" Kristoff said playing along.

"I think that he might be more of your type. I like blondes than brunettes so I'll let you have him" I said stepping aside.

"That is very kind of you, kid sir but I am more partial to redheaded woman but I guess that she'll have to do" Kristoff said shrugging his shoulders.

If looks could kill, Kristoff and me would be dead 10 times over by now but too bad for him. Marshall grinds his teeth together and his knuckles are turning white as his grip on the hilt of his sword. I know that I'm pushing with the guy but I don't like him so I'm tapping on his nerves for the fuck of it.

"Fine, we'll come with you" I said smirking.

"We will?" Kristoff asked surprised.

"It's not like they're going to let us go anywhere if we say no so we might as well go with them freely instead of in handcuffs" I replied.

"I guess that you're right"

Marshall relaxes visibly but the glare is still firmly in place but I think that it never goes away. _Maybe he's back up or he needs to get laid. Probably both._

* * *

_**~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 2


	3. Chapter 3

Forever By Your Side ch. 3

* * *

I don't know why I thought coming back to Arendelle would be a good idea. It's a nice city sure but there's no real reason why I should be here than what… The Queen requests my presence and for what. I have nothing to offer this woman who has everything that she could possibly want at her fingertips. I owe her after the fact that she gave Kristoff medical attention but I shouldn't be here and now I'm standing in the same throne room in front of the Queen and her son… again. She's sitting on her throne looking like the embodiment of poise and elegance with a kind smile on her face while Olaf is staring at me like someone told him that Santa Claus was coming to town. He hops off of his seat and makes a beeline towards me before launching himself onto my leg causing me to stumble back.

"You're back! You're back" Olaf said excitedly.

"No kidding, spurt" I said rolling my eyes.

"Kristoff!" Olaf said jumping into the shape-shifter's arms.

"What's up, Olaf?" Kristoff asked hoisting Olaf onto his shoulders.

"I missed you guys" Olaf said smiling.

"We missed you too, little buddy" Kristoff said giving the boy a half smile. "Really? You did?" Olaf asked directing his questions to me.

I look at him with a raised eyebrow before shrugging my shoulders since I haven't been gone long enough to miss him and I highly doubt that I would've remember his name after a week or two but why crush his hope. Once whatever the Queen wants to see us about, we're out of here and never to be seen again with some luck.

"Anna was concerned about you but doesn't want to say that because she wants to look cool" Kristoff whispered.

"Shut up" I said glaring at him.

"See" Kristoff said chuckling.

"Don't worry Anna, I think that you're cool" Olaf said grinning.

_ Dopes. I'm surrounded by dopes. Can I get this over with so I can leave._ I'm pulled out of my thoughts by light giggling and I turned my attention to Elsa who has her mouth covered by her hand. She looks me in the eyes and smiling at me causing my cheeks to burn lightly. The Queen stands up before walking over towards us before looking at Marshall who's still standing not far away from us. Elsa dismisses him with the wave of her hand but he's hesitant to do so before leaving the room as he glares at me. I don't know what his problem is against me since I haven't done anything to him.

"You seemed to have healed rather quickly, Kristoff. Are you well?" Elsa asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm well. Thanks to your doctors and my own regenerative powers, thank you for asking" Kristoff said rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"That is great to hear" Elsa said smiling.

"Um not to be rude or anything but is there a reason to why we're here" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, there is. I wanted to thank the both of you for what you did for me because if it was not for you then Olaf would not be safe and sound" Elsa said turning her gaze to me.

"You're welcome, Your Majesty besides Olaf is cool little kid" Kristoff said ruffling Olaf's hair.

"And that is why I would like to thank you by having you stay at the castle for awhile. I know that my son has become rather fond of the both of you" Elsa said smiling.

_ SAY WHAT?! Stay here… in the castle with the both of them. Abort! Abort! I repeat abort! That's a terrible idea and I've heard a lot of terrible ideas from the guy standing next to me. Well for one, one of them I don't like all that much and the other I want bring up to my chambers which isn't going to happen. Think Anna, think. I have to talk my way out of staying here._

"That's not really necessary. Just knowing that Olaf is back home safe and sound is all the thanks that we need" I said forcing a smile.

"No, I insist. I would love if you stayed for a few days and I'll have the chambermaids prepare your rooms" Elsa said turning on her heels.

"Yay" Olaf said pumping his arm into the air.

_ Ugh, this is gonna be a long couple of days._ We're introduced to the head chambermaid who's name is Gerda and she leads to our rooms and they're 5 times bigger than the rooms we stayed in at the inns that we've traveled to. The rooms are beautiful decorated with furniture that are worth more than we'll ever made with the odd jobs that we take. The view from the window is amazing because it looks over the courtyard as well as the rest of the kingdom. _Damn, I could get used to this but I'm not going to because I'll be gone in a few days and I'll be back to sleeping in much smaller rooms._ I set my knapsack on the floor by the foot of the bed when I hear a small knock on the door before it's pushed open slightly. A small head of white hair pokes its way in through the crack and it's Olaf with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Can I come in?"

"No" I deadpanned.

The grin on the small boy's face drops and I almost feel bad about hurting his feelings. I sigh before laying my sword against the bedpost and walking towards the door to open it further. Olaf looks up at me questioningly and I motion for him to enter the room with my head causing him to smile widely. The young prince walks into the room before climbing onto the bed and looks at me with his hands on his knees. _Damn this kid smiles a lot. Does he ever stop smiling? _

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm excited that you're here. I was hoping that you'll teach me how to spit like a man you know like you promised" Olaf said with a hopeful expression.

"I said that I would teach when you were older" I said crossing my arms.

"But I'm a whole two days older" Olaf said holding up two fingers.

"It's only been a day and half and I meant when you're a lot older" I said pushing his hand down.

"You're mean" Olaf huffed.

"You'll get used it" I said ruffling his hair.

The door opens then closes again and I turned to see Kristoff and Sven with goofy looks on their face causing me to roll my eyes at them. _No privacy at all. At least the kid knocked before coming in._ Olaf hops off the bed and makes his way onto the wolf familiar's back as he walks around the room.

"Our rooms are huge. It's like the inside of a house in here" Kristoff said awestruck.

"No sh-… kidding" I said shaking my head.

I know that the Queen wouldn't appreciate me cussing around her son and he might pick up the habit. _This kid is gonna be a hassle to be around._ I walk to the window to see Marshall fighting against three of his men shirtless with a small crowd of women fawning over his rippling muscles. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at how conceited this guys is when an idea pops into my head and I smirk deviously.

"Uh oh Anna, why are you smirking like that?" Kristoff asked fearfully.

"Like what? I'm just going out onto the courtyard for some fresh air is all" I said innocently.

"Yeah right, that's a load of bull and you know it" Kristoff said frowning.

_Yeah, it may be a load of bullshit but no one's gonna stop me from doing what I'm about to._ I turned around and walk over to the bed to pick up my sword before walking out of the door. I know that the shape-shifter is following me through the corridor along with the prince and Sven on his heel and it isn't long before we're in the courtyard when the Captain of the Guard defeated his men. The harem of women was squealing and falling over themselves at Marshall's 'body' and I couldn't help but be disgusted at how they're acting. _These woman are obviously repressed sexually an apparently blinded if they'd be impressed by this guy's skills._ The Captain turns to see me looking at him before smirking smugly before walking over towards me as he puts his sword in his sheath.

"Impressed by the show?" Marshall asked smugly.

"Hardly" I said rolling my eyes.

"Is it real? Or is it simply for show?" Marshall asked gesturing to my sword.

"Fight me and see for yourself" I replied.

"Fight you? Please like you can actually fight. You surrender as soon as you saw me and my man surrounded you at that inn" Marshall scoffed.

"You caught me off guard and seeing that you knew the kid, fighting you then wouldn't have been in my best interest. Things are different now unless you're too chicken shit" I said smirking smugly.

I know that I struck a nerve by the sudden change in his facial features as Marshall glares at me. He pulls his sword out of his sheath before pointing it at me with the tip at my throat but I look at him with a look of impassive because I know that he wouldn't kill me in front of all these witnesses.

"Fine, it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get. First one to get their opponent on their back wins. Anything goes" Marshall said frowning.

"Fine with me" I said removing my cloak.

"Anna, are you sure about this?" Kristoff whispers.

"I got this plus he's had this coming and I want to wipe that smirk off his face" I said pulling my sword out.

"Okay, just be careful" Kristoff said sighing.

"I will" I nodded.

Marshall and I get into a fighting stance before circling around each other sizing each other up for a moment then he lunges at me. Our sword clash against each other and we go blow for blow as we try to get an upper-hand over the other. I blocked a diagonal slash before we tried to push each other back but neither one of us was willing to give an inch. I kick him in the stomach following up with downward swing only for it to miss the captain as he parries it. Marshall sweeps my feet from under me before driving his blade down at my stomach but I quickly rolled onto my feet. I runs the captain before sliding under his legs as I stand up behind him and strike him on the back of his neck with the back of my sword causing him to fall forward. Marshall stumbles forward but he manages to catch himself before turning to face me with an angry glare on his face. He runs towards me with his sword in hand when a voice forces him to stop mid-stride.

"Marshall stop"

I turned to see the Queen standing at the edge of the courtyard with a frown on her face and walking gracefully towards us. Marshall sheaths his sword before bowing to Elsa.

"Is that any way to treat a guest?" Elsa asked frowning.

"No, your Majesty it isn't" Marshall said as his grip tightens.

"You should apologize to Anna for being so rough with her"

"That isn't necessary. Kristoff has hit me harder than Marshmallow did" I said off-handedly.

"It's true. Anna's tougher than you think" Kristoff said nodding.

"That is not the point. Marshall knows better than that and I will not tolerate it because you could have been seriously hurt" Elsa said concerned.

"Getting hurt comes with the job of being a mercenary and I wouldn't be one if I couldn't take a few blows every once in awhile" I said shrugging.

"Even so, you are a guest here and will be treated as such. Am I clear, Marshall?" Elsa asked looking at Marshall.

"Yes Queen Elsa" Marshall said walking away.

I can tell that the Captain of the Guard is pretty pissed off as he walks away from us as the anger radiates off of him. _I think that I just made an enemy. Oh boy. _I knew that it was in my best interest to stay away from the Captain of the Guard for awhile so I decide to walk around town to get a feel of it with Sven at my side and from what I can tell is that it's warm and inviting place to live. Kristoff is playing with Olaf in the courtyard and I wanted to get away from everything for awhile. From what I can tell, everyone in the kingdom seems generally happy and content about their lives and how everything is going for them. The sun is out an shining and there's a cooling breeze coming in every once in awhile as the kids chase after each other, laughing. I turned to my right to see a young couple sitting on the fountain, looking at each other lovingly and holding each other's hand. The girl is leaning to the guy's shoulder as she rests her head on his shoulder as the guy wraps his arm around her shoulders. I smiled sadly at them because I know what it's like to love someone so much that the pain of losing them can hurt so badly. I feel something wet against my hand and I looked down to see the wolf familiar licking my hand. I bend down and ruffle his muzzle affectionately.

"I'm okay, Sven. I just… miss her so much" I sigh quietly.

I wish that she was still around but she's not because I wasn't strong enough to protect her like I should have. _If I wasn't so weak then Evangeline would be alive right now and we would married with a hoard of rugrats. What could I have done to have the love of my life taken away from me so suddenly? She never done anything to deserve how she died and it was all my fault. Dammit, the gods just love torturing me and making a complete fool out of me._ I hate how everything has turned out in my life.

* * *

_The sun was shining down on my face as I slept on my back with my hands behind my head when I felt something tickling my nose. I scrunched up my nose but whatever was tickling my nose wouldn't stop and I struck out to catch it. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful smile directed my way and I couldn't help but smile back as I looked into a pair of lilac eyes. I pushed back a lock of long starlight hair behind her olive skin ears before I pulled her into a long kiss. I never been this happy before when I'm with Evangeline but I am and I never want to go back to a life without her. The silver haired girl is the daughter of the blacksmith in town and he doesn't like me very much but I don't give a damn as long as she does. We had been together for a year now and I knew that she was the one for me since the day that we met under that willow tree when I moved to this town with my parents._

_ The thing was that the last town that I lived in forced us to move because someone found out that I wasn't normal and about my secret appendage in-between my legs. I didn't want to be this way but it's not like I had a choice in the decision of being a freak. My mother tried to comfort me while my father, he… well he blamed me for forcing him to move away from his mistress that he was sleeping with at the time. My father never loved me when he found out that I was a girl when I started grow breasts when I was 12 years old. He always wanted a boy and he treated like a boy for awhile until puberty hit then he wanted nothing to do with me. From then on, he interacted with me only when it was absolutely necessary and went out drinking at the local pub before coming back home drunk as a skunk. I knew that he loved me at one point but it grew into hate but the feeling was mutual because of the times he stuck my mother in a drunk rage when she asked him to stop drinking so much. _

_I wanted to protect her and the times that I got in-between the two of them, it hurt so much to move afterwards but I didn't regret doing it. Finding friends in town was hard because I wasn't like most girls because I liked rough-housing with the boys instead of playing dolls with the girls. I didn't see the fun in playing with rag dolls that you had make move and talk through plus having romantic feeling for girls didn't help me make friends either. It wasn't long before the town found out about me having these feelings when one of the girls told their parents about me kissing one of them behind one of the buildings. They ordered their kids to stay away from me because they would catch what I had like I was some kind of disease carrying vermin. When I came home that night, my father gave me the beating of a lifetime and threaten me to never telling anyone about my appendage or disgrace him like that never again._

_ He went on a rant about being a curse on him or how much of a abomination I was or how he wished that he could get rid of me. My father said that he took pity on me and let me live because my mother wanted to keep me. Like it wasn't something that I didn't already know because if it wasn't for my mother's love that he would have abandon me on the nearest dirt covered road that he found. Sometimes I wondered why I was cursed with a father that hates me so much. What did I ever do to deserve this? Maybe I will never know or understand why things like this happen. The next day I found a willow tree and I climbed upwards on the branches with how high I was, I could see the whole town from there and it had just enough shady to it. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed a girl around my age when long hair the color of starlight and lilac eyes._

_ She was very beautiful and she was making me feel something that I never felt before but I knew that I shouldn't be feeling these things. The girl sits down against the truck of the tree before she pulled out a sketchbook and drawing utensils as she drew something on a blank piece of paper. I couldn't tell what she was drawing from how high I was but the look of deep concentration on her face told me that she was working very hard on it. Moments passed and the girl put her drawing utensils down as a small smirk forms on her face. _

_ "I know that you're up there so you might as well come down" _

H-How did she know that I was up here?_ I hesitantly climbed down from my spot before standing in front of the girl and she looked up at me before smiling at me. No one has never smiled at me like that except for my mother. _

_ "So you must be Anna?" _

_ "Yeah, that's me. I'm sure that your parents told you stay away from me and you should probably go" I said stuffing my hands into the pockets of my pants. _

_ "I don't see why I should stay away from you. You seem quite normal to me for an abomination to me" She said titling her head to the side. _

_ "Well I am because I kiss girls and you catch whatever I got" I said bitterly._

_ I'm pretty sure that you can't catch whatever I have. People are such idiots when they don't understand something. The girl stands up before she started to walk around me like a vulture waiting for their prey to stumble to their injuries. _

_ "So if I kiss you then I will start liking girls then?" She asked raising an eyebrow. _

_ "That's what the townsfolk think but that's hardly true" I said rolling my eyes. "How do you know that?" _

_ "Trust me, it doesn't work that" I said shaking my head._

_ Then the unexpected happened and I was caught off guard by the suddenness of a pair of soft lips pressed my chapped ones. The girl pulled back to look at me as I stared at her with my mouth agape causing her to giggle as she closes her sketchbook. _

_ "I'm not sure if I will start liking girls from one kiss so I will have to further research and experiments so we meet me back here tomorrow afternoon and we will continue this later" She said walking away._

_ I turned around as I watch her walk down the hill before snapping out of my trance._

_ "What's your name?" I called out to her. She turned around and looks at me with a smile on her face. _

_ "Evangeline. My name is Evangeline" _

Evangeline huh?

* * *

I snap out of my thoughts when someone calls my name and I turned to see Kristoff running in my direction. I stand up to my full height as the shape-shifter walks over to me.

"What's up?"

"The Queen has a problem and I offered our services" Kristoff said smiling sheepishly.

"Seriously Kristoff? Seriously? What's with you and offering us to people in trouble?" I asked annoyed.

"I couldn't help it. You know that I can't stand by idly and not help people in trouble" Kristoff said frowning slightly.

"I do but let's see what the problem is so we can get this over with" I said walking towards the castle.

"We're going a good deed" Kristoff replied.

"Yeah, yeah" I said rolling my eyes.

We walked through the front gates and the courtyard before walking through the doors when one of the servants offers to show us where Queen Elsa and her Captain of the Guard aka Captain Asshole was talking with someone that looks like he's from the countryside of the kingdom.

"What's going on here?" I asked interrupting whatever this is.

"Who are you?" The farmer asked turning to face me.

"What are you doing here, mercenary? You have no business here" Marshall said glaring at me.

"Marshall, calm yourself. Kristoff offered their service and I think that it is best we take their help since they have extensive knowledge of the supernatural" Elsa said placing a hand on Marshall's shoulder.

Captain Asshole glares at me for a moment but his body relaxed somewhat once Elsa touched him. I raised an eyebrow at him but I chose to ignore it for the time being. The farmer explains that a demon has being plaguing him for the last 3 months now, eating his livestock and destroying his crop and when he describes the creature. From what I can tell is that it sounds like a giant but normally giants eat people not livestock. _This is strange but it's definitely something that I should check out for myself._

"Don't worry Sir, my friend and I have this under control. Just keep your livestock and your family inside for a few days until we come back"

"Thank you, thank you so much, mercenary" The farmer said taking my hands in his own.

"You're welcome" I said smiling slightly.

"I should go on this mission since I have the man power and there's no way that I'm leaving this to you two to handle" Marshall said down his nose at me.

"You don't even know what you're dealing with so no, you're not. This calls for finesse, not brute force and you can't go in there with your swords swinging" I said frowning.

Marshall and I glare at each other in a battle of will when Elsa decided to intervene as she pushes us away from each other.

"You both will go and handle this threat but since Anna knows how to deal this, she will be in charge. She will decided how many solider to take and Marshall, make sure that they listen to every order that she gives them" Elsa says.

"But Your Majesty-"

"That is an order, Marshall. Do this for me" Elsa interjects.

"Yes Your Majesty" Marshall said with a nod.

"Thank you and I wish the both of you luck" Elsa said smiling in my direction.

"Thank you, Queen Elsa" I said with a bow.

Elsa nods before walking out of the room and Marshall turns to face me.

"This isn't over, mercenary. Not by a long shot" Marshall said glaring at me. "This isn't over, not by a long shot" I said mockingly. "What crawled up his ass?"

"Who knows but least we know what's going on with the farmer right?" Kristoff said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, let's go" I said walking out of the room.

* * *

**_~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 3


	4. Chapter 4

Forever At Your Side ch. 4

Hey everyone I'm not dead but I did have to get a laptop and I had to transfer all of my stuff from one computer to another. Things had gotten hectic for me but I'm back so hopefully there won't be such a long break between updates.

* * *

To say that I'm shocked to be in charge of a group of people would be an understatement cause I've never been in charge of anything but I like it even though it's a little nerve wrecking. It's a new feeling but I wish that I didn't have to deal with Captain Asshole on this trip but I shouldn't complain. I pick four men out of Marshmallow's company to help mr\e with this problem and I have to say that I'm not impressed because they didn't look like they would last too long out there in the world that I grow up in. I have seen things that I can't unseen that haunt my nightmares to this very day but I didn't bother to learn their names because I'm not going to remember them. We move out as soon as everyone had everything that they needed for this mission but we didn't get passed the gates of the castle when someone calls out my name. I pull on the reigns of the horse that I'm riding on to see Olaf running towards us and I inwardly groan, rubbing my temple. _What the hell does he want?_ I climb off of my horse as he reaches me and I bend down to his level.

"What do you want, kid?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I wanted to give you something. Hold out your wrist" Olaf said smiling.

"Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just do it" Olaf replied, rolling his eyes.

I sigh as I hold out my wrist then I feel something being wrapped around it. I looked to see that it's a small brown band with smaller black rubber bands around it and there's a small trinket attached to it in a small of a star. The look at the bracelet for a minute before looking at the young Prince who has a huge grin on his face.

"You like it?" Olaf asked curious.

"What is it?" I asked confused.

"It's a star bracelet, silly. I made it myself even though Gerda helped a little and I wanted to give it to you because I want you to come back safely. I made you one too, Kristoff" Olaf said running over towards Kristoff.

"Thanks Olaf. It's so cool" Kristoff said as Olaf ties it on him.

I touch the star charm gently and I couldn't help but feel… something because no one has ever given me anything before except for… her. It's almost the same as one that she given when I was younger. _What does this mean? How could have Olaf known about the necklace that I hide under my shirt? No… no there's no way that he could've known. Not Kristoff knows about that._ The Prince walks over towards me before wrapping his arms around my neck.

"You're coming back, right? You have to come back" Olaf said as his grip tightens.

"Yeah. I'm coming back"

"Promise?" Olaf asked looking me in the eyes.

The pure innocence in his eyes compels me to say yes, to reassure him that I'm coming back. I don't know why I am feeling this way when I can barely stand the kid but there's something in his eyes. Maybe because I used to look at the world the way Olaf does now and I don't want to be the one to ruin it for him. I don't want the prince to lose that innocence and wonder because look at how I turned out when my innocence was snuffed out early.

"Yeah I promise. Gotta go" I said ruffling his hair.

I climbed on my horse before riding out of the castle gate with Kristoff and Sven by my side with Marshall and his men at my back. We ride out to the country to find the creature that we're seeking.

_I came back to the willow tree every day for two weeks like Evangeline asked me to and I don't know why I'm doing this for. She's showed up every time and we spent a little more time together, getting to know each other and the silver haired girl would leave but not without kissing me on the lips before she would tell me that she would see me the next day. I normally expected her to have me wait here all day and not showed her face but Evangeline would prove me wrong. I climbed on the tree branches before I leaned the bark of the tree as I looked over at the town. I hate this place so much and I wished that I could move out into the country where no one knew me to live in peace. I would only go into the city for food and other stuff. It would be perfect and I wouldn't have to deal with anyone and their judgment especially my father's. I won't have to deal with his abuse and verbal flack. _

_ "Anna? Anna. Anna, come down" _

_ I looked down to see Evangeline standing under the tree. To say that I'm surprised is an understatement because I didn't expect her to show up all. I jumped from my spot in the tree and landed perfectly on my feet only to have my head smacked forth hard. _

_ "Ow what the hell was that for?" I asked glaring at her. _

_ "For being reckless. You could've been severely injured from jumping high up" Evangeline said frowning._

_ "Why the hell do you care if I injured myself" I asked frowning. _

_ "Because I care about my friends" Evangeline replied. _

_ "You don't even know me so how can you consider me your friend because you don't want to be friends with me" I said shaking my head. _

_ "I think that decision should be up to me and I do want to be friends with you. Here, in a sign of new friendship, I'm giving you this" Evangeline said taking something off around her neck. _

_ It's a necklace with a crescent moon and she places it around my neck. I touch the cool metal around my neck like it's the most precious thing in the world before I looked at the silver haired girl in front of me. _Why is she giving this to me? It must cost a lot of money and there's no way that I'll be able to repay her. I can't take it. It has to be important to her.

_ "I can't take this from you. I can't pay you back for this" I said attempting to remove the necklace. _

_ "I'm not expecting you to repay me and I don't want to. This is a sign of our new found friendship" Evangeline said stopping me._

_ I looked at this girl with a confused look on my face. Why was she doing all of this? If people find out that she was talking to me then things would be a whole harder for her and I don't want to be the cause for that. Even if we do become friends, it's only to hurt more when we can't be friends anymore and I don't want to feel anymore pain then I already do besides it's not worth it. Before I knew it, a pair of lips were pressed against mine and hands on my shoulders. I didn't know that lip could feel this good but it does and they tasted like fresh strawberries. I whimpered when the feeling was taken away and I open my eyes to see Evangeline smile at me. I felt my cheek being set on fire causing the girl to giggle at me. _

_ "D-Don't laugh at m-me" I said glaring at her._

_ "I'm sorry Anna but I'm not laughing at you, just your reaction" _

_ I remembered when she's doing all of this and I couldn't help but feel angry. She doesn't like me, she just using me to see if kissing girls will make her like girls. I don't like being used by anyone and I refused to be. I pushed Evangeline away from me and she looked at me confused and slightly hurt but I ignored it. _

_ "You shouldn't be going around kissing random girls just to see if you will like girls or not. It's not fair to use people like that" I said glaring at her. _

_ "Is that what you think that I am doing?" Evangeline asked looking down at the ground. _

_ "What am I supposed to think? You said before that you want to run more test to see if kissing me will make you like girls that way. I can't see you actually liking me to keep doing this" I said frowning. _

_ "What if it was true?" Evangeline asked looking up at me. _

_ "What if what was true?" _

_ "What if it was true that I actually liked you to keep kissing you? What if I told you that I felt something when I kissed you yesterday? What if I told you that I used that 'run more test' as excuse to be closer to you? Would you believe me if I told you that in the beginning?" Evangeline said taking a step closer with every question. _

_ "I would say that you're lying" I replied._

_ "I am not lying, Anna. I like you… I like you a lot" _

_ "You don't know what you're saying. You're just confused and just saying stuff. Your dad wouldn't want you hanging around me" I said shaking my head. _

_ "I don't care about what my father wants because you're important to me. I don't want to lose what we have because you feel it too" Evangeline said taking my hand in hers._

_ "No, I don't feel anything. I'm a abomination and abominations don't feel anything" I said the tear form in my eyes. _

_ What the black smith's daughter is saying was true because I do feel something for her but I know that we can't be together. There's no way for us together without us having to leave the town and elope somewhere but I couldn't do that to her because I know that her family is very important to her. _

_ "Anna, look at me. Please look at me" Evangeline pleaded._

_ I looked up at her to see that she has tears in her eyes as well and she pulled me into a tight hug. I sobbed into her shoulder as the silver haired girl rubs my back soothingly. _

_ "I know that you care about me even though you won't admit it. Please don't pull away from me" Evangeline said kissing the side of my head. _

_ I nodded because I didn't trust my voice at that time but I care about Evangeline even though I wont admit it. I care about her a lot and I don't want to lose her. _

I am pulled out of my thoughts when Marshall comes to a stop and I looked around to see that we're standing outside of the farmer's house. I climb off on my horse as the farmer comes out to meet us and leads us to the edge of his property when the beginning of the forest.

"This is where the beast lives. I never come this close to it because I'm too fear of running into it" The farmer said pointing at the entrance of the forest.

"Don't worry, we will slay this beast" Marshall said placing his hand on his shoulder.

"If we don't eaten first" One of the soldiers muttered.

I walked into the forest with the Kristoff flanking my right and Marshall flanking my left. I had the solider scattered behind us just in case the beast gets the drop on us_. _

_ "_Do you even know what this beast is?"

"Yes, I know what this beast is. It's an ogre" I said rolling my eyes.

"An ogre? Don't t-they eat p-people?" A solider asked nervously.

"Normally but for some reason this one isn't. It's taking livestock" I said frowning.

"Just say that you don't know what it is. There's no way that it's a ogre" Marshall said not impressed.

"Hey! I've more supernatural stuff my entire life than you have your entire career as a solider so you better stop patronizing me, buddy" I said glaring at him.

"Or what? I don't know why the Queen put you in charge when I clearly have more experience than you" Marshall said getting in my face.

"Obviously she knows that I'm more competent than you to handle this" I said frowning.

"Guys" Kristoff said trying to get our attention.

"Competent? Ha! In your dreams" Marshall scoffed.

"Captain" Derek said nudging Marshall.

"In your dreams and my dreams. Everyone knows it including but you're just jealous that I'll make you look like an idiot" I said smirking.

"GUYS!" Kristoff yelled.

"What?!" Marshall and I turning to face him.

We stared in shock as a humanoid looking creature standing in front of us with his greenish, leathery skin, greasy brown hair, and small ears. One sharp tooth is sticking out of his mouth, at least 9 feet tall with big brown eyes. It stares at us for a moment before it swings its long arms at us letting out a loud cry. We manage to jump out of the way of the giant fist coming at us before Kristoff changes into a elephant charges at the ogre's feet . The shape shifter slams hard into its ankle causing it to let out a cry of pain before falling to the ground. The solider pulled out the ropes before tying the creature down as it struggles to get free and we almost have to tied down when the ropes snapped. The ogre gets up before grabbing Derek suddenly before snapping his neck. _Dammit, no one was supposed to die on his mission._ Marshall glares at the creature heatedly before rushing at it.

"Marshall wait!"

Marshall swings wildly at the ogre's feet as it kicks at the captain, sending him backwards into a nearby tree. Kristoff turns into a boa constrictor before wrapping himself around the creature's legs causing him to tripping back. I jumped into the air as I swing my sword down before embedding into the ogre's chest. I watched at the life leave the animal's eyes. I wish that I could've done this closer then no one would have died and Derek would still be here. His blood is on my hands and I will have to live that guilt for the rest of my life. I pulled my sword out of the ogre before wiping the blood off with my cloth before putting in the sheath. The shape shifter turned to his human form as the soldiers and Marshall mourn over their fallen comrade. The captain turn to me before walking towards us with blank expression on his face. I expected him to blame the loss of his man on me and I wouldn't blame him if he did because it's my fault that Derek is gone. What I wasn't expecting was for him to place a hand on my shoulder before sighing.

"Good work" Marshall said giving me a half smile.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"You were right. You are competent to led this mission and we all knew the dangers of this life. Derek laid down his life to protect the kingdom and is in a better place now" Marshall said turning around.

That was totally unexpected as the guys lift the lifeless body of their fallen comrade out of the forest as the rest of us fall him out of the forest. The farmer was overjoyed to know that his livestock and crops are no longer in danger of being taken or destroyed. He gave a cart to carry the body back to the Arendelle so he could be properly buried. It has been a long day and all I want to do is crawl into bed and sleep the day away.

* * *

Elsa's P.O.V.

I do not know why am I worrying over someone that I hardly know but I am worried over Marshall and his company as well but especially Anna. I do not know of much of her skills as a swordswoman but the part of the fight that she have had in the courtyard with my Captain of the Guard but she seems quite skilled. I do not have nothing to worry about but the these feelings are quite confusing for me since I hardly worry over someone's safety that is not my son's… or my late husband. I am standing in my room in front of the portrait of myself holding a few days old Olaf with a smile on my face with Jack's arms around me as he looks at me with his eyes filled with love and adoration. Oh how I miss him since he has passed away due to an incurable disease. I loved him since I was 15 years of age even though our marriage was pre-arranged before we were born by our parents but we managed to fall for each other somehow. I am happy that we were in love when we were married because I did not want to marry someone I did not love but I did not wish to go against the wishes of my parents.

Being raised by the former King and Queen did not leave a lot of time to just be a child with myself being an only child and being the only successor to the throne. Jack always been there for me as a friend, as a lover, as a confidant, and as someone to help me rule my kingdom and when he passed away, I thought that I would never love someone the way that I loved him. I miss him so much and I wish that he was here to help me parent our son but he is not and the job of being both parents fall upon my shoulders. I do not know if I can do this alone but I must for Olaf's sake and I refuse to let him down. I am pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on the door before it was pushed open and I turn to see the young prince poking his head through the cracked door.

"Mommy, can I come in?" Olaf asked curious.

"Of course Olaf and thank you for asking before entering" I said smiling.

"You're welcome" Olaf said walking fully into the room.

"What can I do for? Is something on your mind?"

"I'm wondering when Anna's coming back. I hope that she's okay" Olaf said concerned.

It is quite obvious that son has come to enjoy being in the female mercenary's company as of late and I am curious as why that is because he has only been around her for about a day and a half as hhe does not interact with many people. I sit down on the chair next to the fire place before pulling the young prince into my lap into my body.

"I am sure that she is fine. No need to worry but there is something that I wish to ask of you, Olaf"

"What is it, Mommy?" Olaf asked looking up at me.

"Why are you so concern about Anna? Is it because she rescued you?" I asked curious.

"Well yes but not exactly. She just…. Seem so sad and lonely about something but I don't know what. I want to help her feel better" Olaf said shrugging his shoulders.

"But she is not alone. She has Kristoff" I said frowning slightly.

"I know but it's in her eyes. I can see it and I don't like it" Olaf said shaking his head.

I smile at my young son because he has a good heart and always wants to help someone in need and is willing to show compassionate to others as well and it is what will make him a great kind one day like his Father. I do not understand how Anna could be lonely when she has her companion by her side and I can only assume that Kristoff is her husband or her boyfriend. I can see that the younger woman cares very much about him and he care about her as well so it must mean that they are together in a romantic sense. For some reason that I do not like that idea because the female mercenary is a little rough around the edges and the both of them seem to be quite rugged which is not a bad thing. I just do not think that they would be very compatible in that sense but their partnership works quite well I assume. I never seen them fight together but I can imagine them working flawlessly together.

"That is very noble of you, Olaf and it is commendable" I said kissing the top of his head.

"Thank you Mommy" Olaf said grinning.

There is another knock on the door and someone asking to come in which I allow. It is one of the servants telling me that Marshall and his company has returned, allowing me to sigh in relief. It is nice to know that everyone has returned safe and sound. Hearing this, Olaf jumps off of my lap and races out of the room to the courtyard to find the mercenary. I smile as I walk out of my room towards the courtyard to see Anna and Marshall on their houses but from the looks on their faces as well as the other soldiers, things did not go so well. Some of the solider pulling a cart with something in it and it is covered with a tarp. The mercenary dismounts her house with an impassive look on her face but there are some instances when some trances of sadness seep through but covering it up again.

"What happened?" I asked looking at Marshall.

"The beast has been slain but we lost a man" Marshall said looking down at the ground.

"Who?"

"Derek. He fought valiantly but the monster caught us by surprised and I lost my cool for a moment, blinding me. If it was not for the mercenary then a lot more of us would have been lost" Marshall said looking over his shoulder at Anna.

"If I had reacted sooner then Derek would be alive right now. His blood is on my hands" Anna said glaring at the ground.

"Anna, Derek knew the risks of this life and he was willing to lay down his life to protect the kingdom as well as its people" Marshall replied.

"Whatever" Anna mutters.

"I am glad that the rest of you are well. Derek will have a proper burial and I will see that his family is notified of it" I said sighing sadly.

"What are they're gonna do now that he's gone?" Anna asked curious.

"In Arendelle when a solider dies in battle, the family is given a small grievance of gold and food to last them until someone is able to find a job to support themselves" I explains.

"What if they aren't able to find a job then what?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow.

"I am not sure. Normally they find a job or find some way to support themselves"

"So you don't know what happens if they don't find work" Anna said frowning.

I open my mouth to say something but nothing was coming out because I could not find anything to say. I do not know what happens if someone in the family cannot find work because something is always needing my attention but that is no excuse. I know if they can or cannot find work. I hear Anna mutters something under her breath before walking her horse to the stables and Kristoff whispers something in her ear that I could not hear. She snorts a little before whispering something back and I could not help but feel like I am the subject that they are discussing. Marshall walks up to me with a sad look in his eyes before giving me a sympathetic look.

"Do not worry My Queen, Anna is just upset about what happened. Don't take what she said to heart" Marshall replied.

"I don't know Marshall, I should not take what Anna said to heart. She is right about me not knowing if the families of the fallen find work or not. How can I not take that to heart?" I asked running my hand through my hair.

"You cannot do everything, Your Majesty. You have a lot on your plate with running a kingdom while raising your son on your own. No one can blame you for not paying attention to every single thing that happens. Some things sometimes slip through the cracks" Marshall said trying to be comforting.

I know that he is trying to comfort me but his words are not really helping at the moment. They are have the exact opposite effect and making me feel worse about what I have manage to let slip through the cracks. I have to fix them and make things right now without letting anything else escape my sight. I have to be more vigilant of everything that goes on in my kingdom or else it might turn into a bigger problem and I do not know if I will be able to handle it then. I excused myself to my study to work on something or importance and I do not think that it can wait.

* * *

How can she not know if the families find a job to support themselves when the main person who is doing the supporting is no longer around to do it. The small amount of gold and food is only going to last for so long before they have to find other means getting it. What is Derek's family gonna do once all the gold and food disappear? Why am I so concerned? I barely know the guy but… I guess that I feel guilty fro what happened to him. It's my fault that the solider isn't alive anymore and his family is gonna to struggle now because I didn't act faster or sooner. I should've killed the ogre sooner than he would be alive right now, kissing his wife and hugging his kids if he had any. There has to be something that I can do to help them or at least lessen my guilt about all of this. I return the horse that I borrowed with Kristoff by my side, telling me that Derek's death isn't my fault and I can't believe that he would say that. How can he not see that his death is my fault?

"Anna, this isn't your fault" Kristoff said for the fifth time in the last five minutes.

"You and I both know that it's a load of shit. It is my fault and there's nothing that you can say that will change my mind on this but there is something that you and I can do" I said closing the stable behind the horse.

"… And what is that?" Kristoff asked apprehensively.

"Simple, we're gonna give our savings to Derek's family" I replied.

"All of it?" Kristoff asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, all of it" I said with a nod.

"Anna, are you feeling okay? You just said that you want to give all of our money away… to someone in need" Kristoff said feeling my forehead.

"I'm fine but what the Queen said got me thinking. With the small amount of gold, they're given, how long is that gonna last. A week? A month? Who knows but we have enough gold to last for maybe 2 or 3 months between us and we easily earn the money back with odd jobs we do once we leave here"

"I don't know what's scarier, the fact that you're making perfect sense or that I'm agreeing with you. Okay, let's do it" Kristoff said smiling.

"It hurt me that you doubt me but I shall ignore it for now" I said smirking.

"Just like how you ignore everything else that I tell you" Kristoff said rolling his eyes.

"You think after all these years of being together that you would've figure that out by now"

"Oh shut up and lets get this over with"

"Hakuna Matata, my friend hakuna matata" I said laughing.

"You should be taking your advice" Kristoff said shaking his head.

"Maybe but when has that ever worked out for me" I said raising an eyebrow.

"… Point taken"

* * *

_**~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off **_

End of ch. 4


	5. Chapter 5

Forever At Your Side ch. 5

* * *

I've never been very good at feelings or dealing with crying women and it didn't make it any easier when it was someone else's wife, crying on my shoulder when I delivered the news to Derek's very pregnant wife. I told me how he was very brave and strong so she'd be proud of him for being a great solider. I gave her the money that I intended to give her but it didn't make me feel better about the whole situation because a baby is gonna have to grow up without their father to teach them how to survive in this world. It truly sucks and is a very fucked up situation no matter how much I wish that it wasn't. I left Derek's wife to her thoughts as I turned to leave when she called out my name.

"Thank you for giving me the money. I know that you didn't have to do this" Derek's wife said smiling sadly.

"Yes I did and I wanted to. Good luck with your baby" I said with a half smile.

"Good luck on your journey. Come back any time you want and I make you some supper" Derek's wife replies.

"Thank you" I said with a nod.

We left without another word as I stuffed my hands into my pockets with Kristoff at my side. He puts his hand on my shoulder as he smiles a little bit at me and I shake my head at him. I don't know why the shape-shifter is smiling at me like that for because that was the hardest and weirdest thing that I have ever had to do and I killed supernatural beings for a living. I leave my emotions out of stuff like that but dealing with feelings is a lot harder than killing and I never know what to do. It would be so much easier just to put all my feelings and emotions in a box, tied it up a metal chain and throw it into the nearest lake to never be seen again. What I did for Derek's wife was something that I had to and I wouldn't feel right if I didn't.

"You did a nice thing for her, Anna and I'm sure that Derek would appreciate it" Kristoff said smiling.

"I'm sure that he would rather be live to be with his wife and child then in afterlife" I said rolling my eyes.

"Maybe so but still doesn't take any that you did a good thing" Kristoff replies.

"I guess" I said shrugging.

"I think that this calls for some beer" Kristoff said wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, that sounds good… maybe some good-looking women" I said smirking suggestively.

"Ugh, what am I going to do with you" Kristoff said rolling his eyes.

"I haven't the foggiest idea but lets go" I said wrapping my arm around his shoulders.

We walked to the nearest pub for a drink when we walked into the place, it has slightly crowded with people that are drunk or on their way to being drunk. I looked around for a table to sit down when something catches my eye… more like someone. I nudge Kristoff and he looks at me questioningly before I motion towards a table off to the side. The shape-shifter looks to see Marshall nursing a mug of beer with a distant look on his face. We walked over to the captain of the guard before pulling up a seat but he doesn't look up from his cup.

"You know when I took this job as captain of the guard, it was a huge honor because I thought it was my skill and dedication to protect the royal family and the good people of this kingdom. I was cocky at the time and thought that I was invincible, that nothing could touch me but I was so wrong. On my first mission, I lost so many men that day because if I wasn't so full of myself and think that I could do everything on my own. I lost my best friend that day and I'm still haunted by that day but in a way, it's made me stronger" Marshall said looking up at me.

"I'm sorry for your loss but is there a point to your story?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"There is. It is that anything can happen so you have to appreciate the people around because you'll never know what will happen tomorrow. Be happy to spend a day with your loved ones for as long as possible and that's all that I'm trying to say" Marshall said leaning back into his chair.

"You don't have to tell me twice" I said with a nod.

I know better than anyone what Marshall has been through because I lived it and he's right. I looked at Kristoff out the corner of my eye and I couldn't stop the small smile that forms on my face because he has been with me for along time now. I'm thankful for every day that the shape-shifter stays by my side because he could decide one day that he's had enough of this life and want to stay settle down somewhere to start a family of his own. I would rather Kristoff settle down somewhere than get killed on a mission later down the road because he deserves to have a good life. Marshall pulls me out of my thoughts before offering to pay for the next round and there's no way that I'm gonna turn down free beer. It wasn't long before one of the chambermaids comes to our table with the drinks and I watch her walk away out the corner of my eye. I turn to my beer and I take a sip out of it before looking up to see the captain of the guard look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're not as discreet as you think that you are" Marshall said sipping on his beer.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Come on Anna, I saw how you looked at that chambermaid but no judgment on my part" Marshall said shrugging.

"I can appreciate the female body. There's nothing wrong with that" I said frowning.

"I never said that there was. I don't have any problems with you liking women. To each their own, I say" Marshall said raising his beer into the air.

"To each their own" I said clinging our beers together.

I downed my beer before leaning back against my chair as Kristoff and Marshall converse with each other about something but I wasn't paying attention. I never hid the fact that I like women but when Marshall said that he wasn't judging me on it is a new experience for me because someone usually has a problem with it. I never liked men in the kind of way because of my anatomy as well as woman more gentle and feminine and they draw me into them that I just can't help myself. I have been judged on wanting to be with women but it doesn't stop me because I know that I'm not going to see any of them once leave the next morning. I'm not proud of that part of myself but it's better than giving them false hope that something is going to come from it cause it's not. I decided to skip on the next round of beer because I didn't feel to up drinking myself into a stupor so I left the shape-shifter and the captain of the guard to have at it. I walked on the street in no particular direction, allowing my feet to carry me anywhere and before I knew it, I'm standing in the royal gardens. I don't know how I got here or why I'm here but something about this place puts me at ease for some reason.

"Anna!"

I'm forced to do a face-plant into the snow with something on my back before pushing myself up on my hands and knees as I rub my sore nose. I looked to see that it's Olaf with sheepish look on his face as I glare at him. _Of course, it would be this kid that runs into me. Why is it always me? Doesn't he have someone else to bug? _

"Sorry Anna, I couldn't stop myself" Olaf said sheepishly smiling.

"Right don't you have friends that you would rather be with than me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"… I don't have any friends" Olaf said in a small voice.

How small the kid looks in that instant tucks at my heart strings. I know the feeling of not having friends to play or talk to for the longest of time before Kristoff came along. I see some of myself in him and I don't want him turning out like me when he gets older. I place my hand on the top of his head as Olaf looks up at me for a moment and I ruffle his hair a little bit.

"Don't worry kid, you have friends. You have Kristoff and Sven and they're your friends" I said with a half smile.

"Are you… are you my friend?" Olaf asked doe-eyed

. "Um uh y-yeah sure we're f-friends" I said smiling nervously.

"Yay" Olaf said grinning.

_What the hell did I just agreed to?_

* * *

Elsa's POV

I look up at the grandfather clock in my study to see that it is a little past eight and Olaf should be ready for bed. I push all of the paperwork that I did not get finished yet off to the side to be finished later on tonight before standing up from my desk. I stretched my sore muscles from sitting at my desk for so long before walking out of my study towards my son's room to read him a bedtime story like I always do around this time. I am a little late because I lost track of time but I always make time for Olaf by at least reading him a story before he goes to sleep, I just hope that he is not too upset with me. I reached the door of his room to see that it is slightly cracked and I peek into his room to see that the young prince is indeed in there along with someone. Anna is leaning against the headboard of the bed with my son snuggled up against her side, looking up at her with a twinkle in his eye. She is telling him a story about one of her adventurea with Kristoff and changing her voice during certain parts, causing the young prince to laugh. The mercenary waves her arms around animatedly making Olaf to look up at her amazement and I could not help but smile.

It is obvious that my son looks up to Anna and likes being around her. Even though the mercenary seems rather cold and distant, she has a soft spot for the young prince as well. I listen to the story a little while longer before the silence falls into to the room and I peeks inside to see Anna sliding off to the bed carefully. She pulls the covers over Olaf before moving around the bed to blow the candles out and quietly moving out of the room, closing the door behind her. The mercenary turns around to see standing in front of her and jumps back a little while reaching for the sword that is not strapped to her hip.

"Your Majesty, it's just you" Anna said sighing in relief.

"I am sorry that I scared you but I was just coming to read Olaf a bed story. It seems that you have taken care of that" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Well I'm sorry if I overstepped my boundaries but I was just on my way back to my room when Olaf saw walking outside of his room. He begged me to read him a story and when I told him no, he pouted causing me to relent" Anna said bowing slightly.

"It is quite alright, Anna. No harm done and I'm sure that he enjoy it" I said placing my hand on her shoulder.

Anna looks up at me with an apprehensive look on her face and I smile at her reassuringly that she has not done anything wrong. It seems to relax her a little but she still look tense like I am ready to have her punished again.

"Well good night Anna" I said smiling once more.

"Wait Your Majesty" Anna calls out.

"Yes Anna?" I

"Allow me to walk you to your company. It's rather dark and I would feel better knowing that you made it safely to your room" Anna said rubbing the back of her neck.

I raise an eyebrow as I stare at her for a moment but smiling a little. It seems that her intentions are pure and there is no ulterior motive that I can detect in her words so I motioned for her to follow me. The mercenary follows me through a corridor before turning left but she does not say another word to me. I stop before turning to face her as Anna looks at me with a confused look on her face then I noticed that she is still wearing the star bracelet that Olaf had given her. The mercenary is a complete enigma to me and I could not help but want to unravel her to see what is behind the cold exterior that she has up.

"Anna, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, ask away" Anna said with a nod.

"Why did you become a mercenary?" I asked curious.

"Because I have a certain of set of skills and being a mercenary just happened to line up with that" Anna said shrugging her shoulders.

"You do know that this line of work is mostly male dominated and there are going to be others that look down at you because you are a woman" I replied raising an eyebrow.

"Others are going to look down at me because I'm a woman regardless of what I do. I'm stronger than most women, just ask Kristoff" Anna said smirking a little.

"I guess that you are corrected about that" I said giggling.

I could not help but think that there is more to the story to that but that it is for another time. We continued walking towards my room until I stopped in front of my door and I turned to face Anna with a smile on my face. I thanked her for walking me to my room and the mercenary bows slightly before turning to walk down the corridor that we just came from as I walked into my room. I close the door behind as I slip out of my dress and into one of my many nightgowns before stepping under the covers of bed. I know that I have powers over ice and snow but the bed feels a lot colder now that Jack is no longer here to hold me during the night and wish that he was here right now. He was never afraid of my power or me hurting him unintentionally with them and loved me whole-heartedly. Jack made me feel like I could do anything and that I could fly with nothing stopping me. Back then, I truly believed that I could do anything but now I am not too sure because I am trying to juggle being a good mother to my son as well as a good rule to my kingdom and it is quite to find a balance. I close my eyes to get some rest for tomorrow is going to be a long day of signing paperwork. Sadly it does not feel like I got any sleep last night when Gerda knocks on my door and I look at the clock to see that it is a little past seven in the morning. I get up from the bed before covering my body with a robe and opening the door for Gerda to enter the room with a smile on her face.

"Good morning Queen Elsa" Gerda said happily.

"Good Morning Gerda and I have told you many times that you do not have to call me Queen Elsa when we are alone" I said smiling.

"Sorry Elsa, old habits die hard even though I have known you since you were tiny babe" Gerda said patting my cheek fondly.

I have always consider Gerda like a second mother because she have always made sure that I have been taken care of and she was the one that delivered Olaf when he was born. The older woman has been there when my parents and Jack died and was there to comfort me both times. I owe so much to this woman and there is no way that I could repay her for all that she has done for me and my family. She pushes me into the bathroom where there's a warm bath that has been prepared beforehand. The servant leaves the room for me to get clean on my own and I drop the robe on the floor as I step into the warm water. I sigh contently as the water surrounds my body as I lean against the back of the tub. I look up at the ceiling as my thoughts wonder when a certain mercenary comes up. _What was her past like? How did she become a mercenary? How get she acquired her skills as a swordswoman? She did look very breath-taking and rugged during her fight with Marshall. Is there someone back home waiting for her? Why is this woman taking up space in my mind? Why do I want to know more about this woman that I barely know? I do not understand any of this._

I climb out of the tub and pulling the clog as the water runs down the drain. I dry myself off before putting my clothes on and braiding my hair into a single braid as I walk out of the bathroom. I walk into the dining room where Olaf is talking animatedly with Kristoff who is discreetly feeding his wolf under the table bits and pieces of his food. Anna is eating quietly before locking eyes with me for a moment as I take my seat at the head of the table. "Hi Mommy" Olaf said with his mouth full of harsh brown.

"Olaf, swallow before talking. No one needs to see what's all up in your mouth" Anna lightly reprimands.

"Ain't the kettle calling the pot black" Kristoff said smirking.

"Shut up" Anna said glaring at him.

"What?" Olaf asked confused.

"Nothing" Anna said shaking her head.

"Hello Olaf" I said smiling at him.

"Mommy, can I go out with Anna and Kristoff into town. Pleas, pretty please" Olaf begged.

"I do not see why not as long as it is alright with them" I said turning my attention to the duo.

"I don't mind" Kristoff said smiling.

"It makes me no difference" Anna said shrugging her shoulder.

"Yay! Come on Sven" Olaf said running out of the room.

Kristoff chuckles a little as Sven follows my son out of the room obediently.

"I'm starting to think my own familiar likes Olaf better than me" Kristoff said shaking his head.

"When your own familiar likes a kid better than you, that should tell you something" Anna said wriggling one eyebrow.

"Jerk" Kristoff said lightly punching Anna on the arm.

"Oh my arm, I think that it's broken. I call partner abuse. Can I have him arrested for that?" Anna asked pointing an accusing finger with her other arm.

"I do not think that there is such a thing as partner abuse but I think that you are thinking of spousal abuse, Anna" I said giggling slightly.

"Spousal abuse? Ewww, I don't want him like that. He smells of wet dog" Anna said scrunching up her nose.

"Like you smell anything better" Kristoff deadpans.

"A lot better than you, dog breath" Anna said sticking her tongue out.

"So you two… are not together?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

The duo look at each other then back at me as they shake their heads at me. It is hard to imagine these two not being together because they seem very close to each other so I just assumed that they were together. I cannot explain why the fact they are not together makes me feel relieved? Happy? Why should I be happy that Kristoff and Anna are not together. I shake my head of those thoughts before turning to the mercenaries.

"I don't see him that way" Anna replies.

"She's not my type and besides Anna is into-mmph!" Anna cuts Kristoff off by covering his mouth with her hand as her cheek turns a light pink.

She laughs nervously before telling me to ignore Kristoff before stuffing food into her mouth. The blonde mercenary stares his partner with a confused look on his face before turning back his own food. What was Kristoff about to say? Why Anna stop him? Was it something she did not want me to know? I raised an eyebrow at her but the mercenary does not meet my gaze so I open my mouth to say something when Kai walks in.

"Your Majesty, the council is waiting for you in the council room"

"Okay, thank you Kai. Have fun in town you two and please be mindful of Olaf. He is easily distracted and tends to wonder off on his own" I said with a polite smile.

"You can count on us, Your Majesty" Kristoff sad saluting me.

"Yeah" Anna said with a nod.

"I am trusting you two"

* * *

_ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of Ch 5


	6. Chapter 6

Forever At Your Side ch. 6

* * *

I am not entirely certain why the council requested my presence but from what Kai has relayed to me, it is quite important and it could not wait much longer. I followed him into the council room to see everyone has been assembled and all their eyes are settled on me as I stand before them. The council has been around since my father's reign as King and now serving me during me reign as Queen. I have been taking their opinions into account before making an drastic decisions concerning Arendelle but I cannot see what they need to bring my attention since the kingdom is in a prosperous time. A councilmen by the name of Matthew Collins stands up and clears his throat before speaking.

"Queen Elsa, the council has been speaking amongst ourselves and we have come to a decision"

I do not like the sounds of this. Matthew and a few of the council members never quite got used to having a Queen ruling over Arendelle because every ruler has been a male ruler before me. They have this to my father's attention several times in the past but left me alone when I married Jack and we were ruling the kingdom together but that it been four years since he has passed away. All of the responsibility of ruling Arendelle has fallen completely on me and they were not happy about that. They have thought that I would mess up somehow and prove that I am not fit to rule my kingdom.

"Oh and what decision is that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"We have and we think that it is best that you should marry once again. We know that it's been four years since the passing of King Jack, god rest his soul but you have more than enough time to grief over his death. You need help of a strong man to help you rule over Arendelle" Matthew said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh really? You all feel that way?" I asked looking at every council member.

The council avoids my gaze but I can tell that Matthew must have told them something to convinced them of this 'revelation' but then a hand shot up. I look at the hand to see that it belongs to the newest council member Lee who comes from small village in Northern China. Lee is a nice enough guy with shaggy black hair that looks like the wind gently brush through it, expressive brown eyes with a mischievous glint, pale skin, and standing at 5'3. He is only few years older than me at 28 but I can relate more to him than some of the other council members who are well into their late forties and early fifties. I know that Lee is on my side than anyone else in this room.

"Actually Matthew doesn't speak for me and honestly I think that you are doing a fine job on your own. You don't need a man at your side to do what you're already doing" Lee said twirling a ringlet on his finger.

"The Queen is 26 years old and needs a man by her side to rule this kingdom" Matthew said slamming his hands down on the table.

"Queen Victoria of England ruled her kingdom without the help of a man and it's doing quite well for itself" Lee said off-handedly "So your point is invalid now"

"That is one kingdom and we are not following in their example" Matthew said glaring at Lee.

"Why not? Elsa is doing fine on her own so I don't see why you're hung up on marrying her off to one of our neighboring kingdoms princes" Lee said unimpressed.

"Because a woman can't rule a kingdom by herself effectively" Matthew replies crossing his arms.

"Okay you two, I have heard enough out of the both of you. Lets take it to a vote. All for those who want me to remarry raise your hands"

Most of the council member hands went up excluding Lee, a few members and Kai. I sigh knowing full well that the council will not let be and I will have to go through marrying once again to another prince. I do not wish to marry again because it would like I would be trying to replace Jack and his memory and I do not want to do that also there is a possibility that Olaf will not like the idea of me remarrying.

"I guess that it has been decided. How do you propose that we go about this?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"W-Well your Majesty, I suggest that we invited the eligible princes from the neighboring kingdom to Arendelle to participate in a tournament of sorts to skill to show off their worth" Councilmen James answers.

"Why don't we open it to all of the eligible swordsmen in the kingdom as well" Lee said mockingly.

"I like it. Sounds great and the people can watch the display" Matthew said rubbing his chin appreciatively.

Lee looks at me with a sheepishly apologetic look on his face and I shake my head at him because he is not helping with this right now. I know that I am going have to go through this nonsense and there is no telling who I might end up marrying at the end of this tournament. I shudder at the thought of marrying a muscled head jerk that thinks more with his second head than the one on top of his shoulder.

"We shall send the letters to the other kingdom as well as set up posters on every corner of Arendelle" Matthew said clapping his hands together.

"Okay, I leave the letters up to you Kai. Is there anything else that you need to bring to my attention?" I asked facing the council.

They shake their heads so I dismiss them and they filed out one by one, leaving myself, Kai and Lee in the room. The councilmen walks towards me with an sympathetic look on his face before placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I wish that there was more that I could do to make this better for you" Lee said sighing.

"It is quite alright. At least you stood up for me and that is more than I could ask for but I just wish that I did not have to go through with this ridiculous tournament idea" I said shaking my head.

"Maybe it will turn out better than you think it will" Lee said trying to sound hopeful.

"Or it might turn out to be a bigger disaster" I said rubbing my temple.

"I'm sure that there's a bright side to all of this but just keep your head, My Queen" Lee said smiling reassuringly.

"I shall Lee but I just do not know about any of this"

"Don't worry, it will work it out as long as you believe it will" Lee said leaving me to my thoughts.

_I hope that Lee is right about everything working itself out._ My thoughts slowly drifted to the thought of the mercenary and what would she think of me once she hears about the tournament. _Will she think less of me for going through with something as ridiculous as rewarding the winner with my hand in marriage. I think less of myself for going through this nonsense but I do not know how to get myself out of this situation. Would she participate in the tournament? Why would she? Anna is not into women and I do not see women in that light even though I do find Anna oddly alluring. There is just something about her that draws me to her but I cannot pout my finger on the reason why. What is the matter with me? I should not be thinking about the mercenary in that way because well we are both women and there is no way that council would let us be together even if she won the tournament. Why am I worried for? It is not like Anna is going to enter the tournament._

* * *

I sneezed for the fourth time in the last two minutes. I don't understand why I'm sneezing so much because I know that I'm not getting sick because I have a ridiculous strong immune system.

"Wow you're sneezing a lot. Maybe you're getting sick" Kristoff said concerned. "I'm not getting sick" I said shaking my head.

"Or someone is talking about you" Olaf chimed in.

"Tsk yeah right. That's just a myth" I said rolling my eyes.

I don't know why I agreed to let Olaf come with us into town for because all we're doing is looking for work because me and Kristoff are currently broke. We had gave away all the money we had to Derek's wife and we need to get some serious money before leaving this town as soon as possible. People were giving us odd looks as we walked down the street as Sven carries the young prince on his back with me and the shape-shifter not too far behind. No one is really bothering us at the moment so that's good for now before walking into the local pub since that's where the jobs are listed. I look on the board to see all the jobs that were listed with the price that was offer and I looked at all them to see which ones would pay the most before something else caught my eye. It's a poster of a tournament asking for all of the local swordsmen to complete in for the ultimate prize: the asking rights for the hand of the Queen. _W-What? Is she for real? She's looking for a husband through a simple tournament. I never figured Elsa to do something so crazy for love. Why did she think that this was a good idea? couldn't Elsa think of another way to look for a husband? Does Olaf know about this? Did she even ask him how he would feel about having his mother get remarried? This is crazy and stupid._ Kristoff looks at the poster too before frowning then looking down at Olaf with a confused look. He bends down next to the young prince before placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Olaf, did you know about all of this?" Kristoff asked curious.

"No, I didn't. Mommy's getting remarried by a tournament. I don't want another Daddy" Olaf said shaking his head.

"I don't know what to tell you Kiddo but looks like you don't have much a choice" I said scratching my head.

"Not helping Anna" Kristoff said frowning.

"I'm just saying" I said shrugging my shoulders.

I feel my cloak being tugged on and I looked down to see Olaf standing next to me with his hands on my cloak and tears in his eyes. I don't know this sad and heartbroken look on his kids is making me feel… something but I restrain myself taking him in my arms and telling him that everything is gonna be alright because I can't. I can't tell Olaf that it's gonna be alright because I don't know if it is. I bend down in front of him and the young prince wraps his arms around my neck, burying his face into my shoulder.

"Please… please Anna, I don't want another daddy"

"Olaf I don't. I don't know what you want me to do because it's not like I can talk her out of doing this tournament thing" I said feeling useless.

"Please… please help me" Olaf said whimpering.

"Don't worry Olaf, we're gonna help you" Kristoff said smiling.

"You are?" Olaf asked wiping his tears.

"How do you figure that we do that?" I asked raising an skeptical eyebrow.

"Easy, you're joining the tournament" Kristoff said writing my name on the sign up sheet.

_ WHAT THE HELL?!_

"Yeah then you can marry my Mommy and live with us in the castle" Olaf said excitedly.

Before I could say or process anything, everything went black and someone yelling my name or calling for a doctor. I groaned as I open my eyes but quickly closed when the light coming in from the window seeps in through a nearby window and my head is throbbing like hell. I open my eyes a second time and adjust to the light to realize that I'm in what looks like an infirmary causing me frown slightly. _Why am I in an infirmary? What the hell happened to me?_ I let out a loud 'oomph' when a small body forces the air out of my body as it pressed all its weight down on me. I looked to see a pair of worried blue eyes staring back at me to realize that it's Olaf and I raise an eyebrow at him then everything that happened came back to me. I looked around the room for Kristoff so I can reintroduce him to my fist fro the bullshit that he caused but he's nowhere to be seen. I open my mouth to ask the prince when my partner is but he effective shuts me up by throwing himself at me as he buries his face into my chest. _What's the hell is wrong with him? Did something happen while I was passed out? Did someone upset him or something? If they did then they're gonna get acquainted with the tip of my sword? What the hell? Where did that come from? Least no one heard that. This kid will ever let me hear the end of it._

"He was quite worried about you"

I looked up to see the Queen standing in the door of the infirmary with a concerned look on her face. I couldn't stop the blush appearing on my cheek as I nervously rubs the back of my neck. _Awww great, now she knows about me fainting and thinks that I'm some kind of weakling that passes out all the time. Great, just great. Wait… why do I care what she thinks of me? Oh right because I'm fighting in the tournament for the asking rights for her hand in marriage, that's why._

"I thought that you died" Olaf said looking at me with unshed tears.

"What the he- heck?" I said quickly catching myself.

"I'm not that weak and I'm not gonna die from hitting my head on the floor"

"Yay, that means that you can still compe-"

I covered his mouth and he's still talks around it but it comes out as a muffled mess that no one can understand. Elsa walks into the room as she stares at me with a raised eyebrow that is very sexy and I quickly duck my eyes under her gaze. With every step she takes, my breath hitches as she towers over me as her hand reaches past my shoulder and is placed on the back of my head. Her hands are cold but it feels really good against the sore spot there as her fingertips glazed against my scalp.

"There's a slight bump here. I may not be a doctor but I suggest that you take it easy and place some ice on it so the swelling will go out"

"N-No that's okay. I had worse scrapes than this. Can't think of any right now" I said laughing nervously.

"Anna from what I have heard, you hit your head pretty hard and I do not want you injuring yourself further by being stubborn. You are to rest" Elsa said sternly.

"Is that a order?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, it is… more of a request but it can be if you continue to so stubborn" Elsa replies crossing her arms.

We stare at each other for awhile, locked in a contest of wills, to see who would back down before I lost my concentration when I feel my sleeve being tugged on. I looked down to see Olaf looking up at me with this innocent look on his face and his lower lip protruding in an adorable pout and I feel myself losing this fight.

"Fine, just stop looking at me like that" I said looking away annoyed.

Elsa smiles proudly at her son's tactics before kissing the top of the young prince's head. _That so unfair. It's two against one with one being insanely hot and the other beyond adorable beyond compare. Why does the universe hate me? Now I have to stay in this city longer than I anticipated and take part in a tournament that I don't want to be in. If I win then I have to ask Elsa for her hand in marriage… wait a minute, there's no where in the rules that she has to agree to it especially if she finds out my… appendage. That's if I win._ I stand up from the bed, effectively getting Olaf of me as I walk to the door when I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see that it's Elsa frowning at me. I gulped loudly as she takes my hand and pulls me back to the bed, forcing onto it_. If the kid was in the room then this would be an ideal situation and I could have… Anna, will you stop?! She's not gonna have her way with you even if the kid wasn't in the room. Fuck! This sucks like hell._

"Anna, I am ordering you not to leave this bed until you are well fine enough and Olaf will keep you company while reporting to back to me if you do" Elsa said regally. "Seriously?"

"Quite. Do you think you can handle this responsibility that I am bestowing on you, Olaf?" Elsa asked raising an eyebrow.

"I won't let you down, Mommy" Olaf said saluting her.

"What makes you think that I won't just take him with me?" I asked rolling my eyes mockingly.

"Then I give him the right to scream his head off and fight back" Elsa said smirking.

_Such a damn tease. That smirk is doing something to me. Why does she have to be so beautiful and sexy? It's only making me want her more and I cant do anything about it._ I pouted in defeat before falling further back into the bed as the clicking of heels get closer to the door. The door opens and closes, leaving me and Olaf in the infirmary as I stare blankly at the ceiling when the consistent poking of my forehead start to annoy me. I turned my attention to the young prince that's annoying me and he has this irritating knowing smile like he knows something that I don't annoying me even further.

"What do you want, kid?" I asked annoyed.

"You like my Mommy" Olaf said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I don't know what you think that you know but I don't like your Mommy. I barely know her" I said rolling my eyes.

"But I can the way that you look at her. It's like you want to eat in her"

_ Oh dear Odin, what the hell?! I can't believe that this kid noticed that I was sexualizing his mom in front of him. Can this day get anymore embarrassing?_ I groan loudly as the door opens and I look up to see Kristoff poking his head through the crack with a sheepish smile on his face. I glare at him as I quickly jump off of the bed and rush to the door in blindly speed as I grab the shape-shifter by the collar of his shirt. I pull him roughly through the door, making him fall hard on the floor before closing the door behind us as my head turns slowly as I stare murderously at my partner. Kristoff gulps loudly from the floor as he hold his hands up in defense as he stammers his apology with every step I take towards him.

"Olaf, I'm gonna need you to cover your ears and close your eyes until I tell you otherwise. I don't think that your Mommy will want you being exposed to any excessive violence" I said cracking my knuckles.

"Okay" Olaf said doing as he's told.

"W-Wait Anna, l-let's t-t-talk this" Kristoff said scurrying away into a nearby corner.

"Okay but I'm gonna let my fists do all the talking for me. Now hold still" I said cocking my arm back.

"Anna this could be good for you" Kristoff said holding his arms over his head. "How do you figure?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You always said that you want to fight some of the best swordsmen in the land as well as others from other countries to test your skills. This could be your chance to do so"

"That is true but if I do win this then I would have to ask the Queen for her hand in marriage. Marriage, man! I'm not ready for marriage! I'm not even marriage material" I said frowning.

"Is anyone actually marriage material"

"Kris, you know what I'm talking about. I'm a mercenary. I kill people and supernatural beings for a killing plus if you haven't notice I'm a bit of a womanizer" I said flailing my arms for emphasis.

"That's because you have met the right woman yet" Kristoff counters.

"I did, Kristoff once but I lost her and it was all my fault. I cant… I can't allow myself to feel anything for anyone like I did with her just to have them taken from me in front of me" I said clenching my fists.

_ I knocked on Evangeline's front door when I noticed that her door opened by itself and this cold and eerily feeling was coming out of it in waves. I placed my hand on the hilt of my sword, readied to strike if need be as I walked into the house and saw that everything was scattered along the floor. Plates and glasses broken in the kitchen, books and paper scattered along the floor and I assumed that someone had tried to rob the place but what made my blood run was when I saw the blacksmith sprawled at the bottom of the stairs, unmoving. I rolled him onto his back to see that his eyes had rolled into the back of his head, scars along his arms like he had tried to fight off what was attacking him and two small puncture wounds on the side of his neck. I knew that the blacksmith never liked me but he didn't deserve this or to have gone out like this. I instantly knew that this wasn't a robbery but an attack. An vampire attack._

Evangeline!

_ I ran up the stairs to my lover's room and I knew where it was because I have snuck inside the house multiple times so I knew where I needed to go. I kicked in the door to see the life draining out of the woman that I loved as the vampire snuck his fangs into her neck. I felt my blood boiled over as I pulled out my sword as I lunged at the unholy demon to send him back to hell where he belonged but he blocked my attack. The vampire smirks at me before he jumped out of the window, shattering the glass in the process as he disappeared into the darkness of the night. I dropped to my knees in front of my dead lover's lifeless body, pulling it in close as the hot tears fell from my eyes. I never felt more of failure than I did at that moment and it must have been hours before I pulled myself away from her. I vowed in that moment that I would never love again or allowed myself to feel anything and also to track down her killer. The vampire that smelt of rose petals._

"Anna, I know that you loved her but she wouldn't want you to close yourself to finding love again" Kristoff said sympathetically.

"You don't know that, Kristoff" I said shaking my head.

"I might have known her as well as you did but she was my friend and she managed get you to open to the possibility of love"

"For me, love died that day along with Evangeline as well as big chunk of my heart. The fire's dead anyway" I said sighing.

"It's always another day" Kristoff said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Can I take my hands off my ears?" Olaf asked looking at us questioningly.

"Yeah Buddy" I said removing his hands.

"You… you called me buddy" Olaf said shocked.

"No I didn't" I said frowning.

"You did, Anna" Kristoff said smirking.

"You called me buddy and that means that we're friends" Olaf said bouncing up and down.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Calm your ovaries, will ya" I said rolling my eyes.

"No! You like me and you just admit it! Mommy guess what!?" Olaf said running out of the room.

"I think that he might be wearing you down, Feisty Pants" Kristoff said chuckling.

"Maybe, just maybe" I said shrugging.

* * *

_**~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch 6


	7. Chapter 7

Forever At Your Side ch. 7

* * *

I am standing my study, signing paperwork and looking over trade agreements that needed my attention but it was very hard to concentrate when my mind keeps drifting to the mercenary. I do not understand why am I thinking about her so much or why am I so concerned about her well being when I know absolutely nothing about her. I know that Olaf seems to be quite taken with her for one reason or another and I have not seen him this attached to someone since… His father. Jack and Olaf were as thick as thieves and they did everything together no matter how busy or tired Jack was with helping me rule over kingdom. He always made time for our son even when he got sick, he wanted the young prince to know that his Daddy loved and make sure that he was cared for. _Odin, I miss Jack. I wish that he was here with me just to hold me, kiss me, to tell me that everything is going to be alright._ I wish miss how safe and warm I felt when Jack would take me in his arms and place the softest of kisses on my temple while running his fingers through my hair. I miss his infectious laugh and how much he loved to play planks on unsuspecting servants before running away with a childish and mischievous glint in his eyes.

At times I always found them rather annoying but now I have a fondness for them and I would give anything just to have those times back. I stand up from my desk as I walk over towards the portrait of Jack and I at our wedding, looking lovingly into each other's eyes. _Is it wrong that I might feel something for Anna? Is it too soon to be feeling anything for anyone? Would Jack approve of me looking for another husband or even another spouse? Would it be too soon? What if Olaf does not like who ask me to marry them? It has been almost four years since he has passed on but I do not if that is long enough? I do not even know what I am feeling for the mercenary but I know that it is something. Oh dear Odin, what should I do? Jack, please give a sign. Anything! Please I am begging you here. Oh Odin, I am talking to a portrait of my decreased husband. May I have been pushing myself a little too hard._ I hear someone knocking on my door and I sigh as I tell them to enter as the door opens to reveal Olaf poking his head through the cracked door.

"Hi Mommy" Olaf said smiling.

"Hello Olaf, I thought that I gave you orders to watch Anna" I said raising an eyebrow.

"You did and that's why she's standing outside of the study right now" Olaf said grinning.

"Then why is she still standing outside?"

"Because you didn't give me permission to enter" Anna answers.

"I guess that I did not but you do now so please… enter" I reply.

Anna walks through the door then bows to me as she looks at the portrait behind me before titling her head to the side, curiously. Oddly I found it adorable but I shake my head to rid it of those kinds of thoughts as I turn my attention to son who's looking up at me with a smile on his face.

"Did you need something, Sweetie?" I inquire.

"I just wanted to see you and I wanted to ask if you were going to read me a bedtime story since you didn't read me one last night" Olaf pouts.

I feel horrible for missing story time last time because I know that Olaf enjoys it when I read to him and I know it too since it's one of the few times that I get to spend with him. I will have to do a lot better than what I have been going to spend more time with my son because he is very important to me.

"Yes I will be reading you a story tonight" I said smiling.

"I have a better idea. Why don't you and Anna read me a bedtime stories cause I like how you both read to me even Anna doesn't read from a book. I think she makes stuff up to entertain me" Olaf said in a faux whisper.

"Hey! I'm right here and I didn't make up that I beat up a dwarf with one hand tied behind my back" Anna said frowning.

I looked at Anna with an raised eyebrow for a moment and she returns my gaze then her cheeks turn light pink as she looks away, embarrassed. I cover my laughter with my hand but it does very little to contain it as the mercenary blushes further and if I am not mistaken, she might be pouting.

"Yeah right, even I wouldn't believe that" Olaf said rolling his eyes.

"Are you calling me a lair?" Anna asked glaring at him.

"I'm not calling you a truther" Olaf said glaring back at Anna.

"Olaf enough" I said reprimanding him.

"But Mommy" Olaf said looking up at me.

"Do you want a time out?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No" Olaf said hanging his head.

"Ha!" Anna mocks.

"Anna, I do not want to do this but I will give you a timeout as well" I replied.

Anna effective closes her mouth as she bites her lower lip to bite off a retort of some kind but it is good thing does not say anything because I do not want to have to put in a timeout like a child. Olaf snickers a little as the mercenary sticks her tongue out at him which causes the young prince to do the same. I giggle at their childish antics as my son grabs Anna by the hand, leading her out of the room to who knows where as I look up at the portrait of Jack sadly. _What do I do? I should go through with this tournament or not. What do you think, Jack?_

* * *

Anna's POV

_Why is this kid dragging all over the place especially into Elsa's study? Why did he bring me in there? It was so weird and awkward, not that Elsa's awkward, I'm awkward… she's gorgeous. Wait what? What the hell is wrong with me? This is getting weird and I don't know what's on with me because I've never been this weird around someone other than…. Evangeline. No. No. No. No! No, this can't be happening. I can't have feelings with Elsa. I can't go through this. I just can't. Not again. I have to get out of this tournament or I'm going to be so screwed._ Olaf leads me into his bedroom changing into his sleepwear as he talks about me winning the tournament so that I would become his other Mommy and I hate to crush him like this but it has to be done. Once the young prince finished changing, I bend down in front of him with my hands on his shoulders as he looks at me with those big blue doe eyes of his.

"What's wrong, Anna?" Olaf asked confused.

"Olaf, I don't… I can't. I don't think it's a good idea for me to compete in the tournament. I'm no good for you or your mommy, I can't protect you like you two deserve" I sigh.

"What? What do you mean? Don't you like my Mommy? Don't you like me?" Olaf asked as his bottom lip starts to quiver.

"Of course I like you, Olaf and your Mom. You're good people but I'm not good or strong enough to be around you. I'm not a good person or a good role model for you to look up to" I said shaking my head.

"But you are good person. You're like my Daddy but a woman and you like to push me away and you're really strong. You and Mommy are good together, I just know it" Olaf said reassuringly.

I don't know why I feel comfort by those words or why he's so confident that I can do this but I guess that if this kid believes that I can do this than maybe…. Just maybe I can. I pulled Olaf into my chest and hold him tightly as possible because it's been that long of a time that I given or received a hug from someone but it feels… nice. I carry the young prince to his bed and tugged him as I crawled in next to him as he get comfortable as I tell him an exaggerated tale about one of the adventures that Kristoff and I have had. I leave out some of the more gory details and me sleeping with another chambermaid as well as the female mercenary that we were working with. _Holy Odin, was she smoking and the thing that she would do her mouth? Hold your horses Anna, you're in the middle of telling story to an six year old. You need to focus!_

"Anna?"

"Yeah, Buddy" I said giving him my full attention.

"Have you ever been in love?" Olaf asked curious.

I chuckle sadly a little as I ruffle his hair because I knew that he would ask me that eventually.

"Yeah, I have been in love before. Her name was Evangeline and she was the most beautiful woman that I have ever meet" I said smiling fondly at her memory.

"What was she like?" Olaf asked looking up at me with wrapped attention.

"Sorry but that's another story for another time. It's late and way past your bedtime" I replied tucking him in.

"Awww but I'm not tired" Olaf said yawning.

"Yeah, yeah sure you aren't. Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the spites bite" I said chuckling.

Olaf snuggles into his pillow, falling asleep instantly as I blow out the candle before making my way out of the room to find Elsa standing outside. _How long has she been there?_

"Anna?"

"Y-Yes" I said nervously.

"Good luck in the tournament. I expect you to do your best" Elsa said walking past me without another word.

_ Awww hell, why is this happening? What am I going to do?_ No one's POV "You both know what you must do"

* * *

Two young men stand in front of an older man with jet black hair with an stoic expression on his face, looking at a map of Arendelle and a much smaller island to the south of it before slowly to his son and his friend from another country who he knows that they have an rather 'intimate' relationship but none of that matter as long as it doesn't get in the way of their mission as the older man reminds them that they have to stay focused and do what must be done. They have been overshadowed by the much larger kingdom for much too long and it's time to take what is owed to them nodding as there's no longer a king to stand in his way this time as the older man looks at a map of Arendelle with greed in his eyes and treachery in his vein.

"Arendelle, you will be mine" he said evilly.

* * *

_**~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off.**_

End of ch. 7


	8. Chapter 8

Forever At Your Side ch. 8

* * *

I do not know what to feel about transpired in the corridor between Anna and myself but I never figure that she would sign up for the tournament and Olaf seems confident that she will win. I have seen an inkling of her skills in her fight with Marshall and she was able to hold her own as well as almost best him if I had not step in when I did. _What I do not understand is why she signed up in the first place? She seem like she did not want to join when I overheard the conversation between the two and tried to talk my son as well as herself out of going through with it. It is almost like she views herself as unworthy. Does the mercenary think that she is unworthy of asking for my hand? Does she doubt her skills? That cannot be it because she is quite handy with a sword so what could it be? None of this is making sense._ I am pulled out of my thoughts by someone knocking on the door of my study before telling them that they could come in. The door is pushed open slowly and Anna walks in with a nervously sheepish look on her face like I am going to punish her or something.

"Um Your Majesty, is it okay if I talk to you?" Anna asked nervously.

"Of course it is, please come in" I said with a nod.

Anna comes in fully before closing the door behind her as she looks everywhere but at me, shifting from one foot to the other. I never notice all the freckles lightly dusting her cheeks as the glow of the fire brings them out and they are quite cute. _Wait what? What am I thinking? Where did that thought come from?_ I shake my head as I bring my attention back to the mercenary standing in front of me as the silence drags on between us with the sound of the ticking sound of the grandfather clock.

"Anna, what did you need to talk to me about?" I asked gently.

"Oh right, well you um know that I am in the tournament"

"Yes" I nod.

"It wasn't my idea to sign up. It was Kristoff and he thought that it would be a good idea well because it's… it's a long story but if you don't want me to be a part of this then all you have do is say so and I'll back out right now" Anna said in a one breath.

"So if… Kristoff had not signed you up for the tournament then you wouldn't have?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well yeah" Anna nods.

"And if I asked you to not participate then you will not take part in it"

"Yeah" Anna agreed.

I do not know if I want Anna to participate or not because for a number of reasons but if she does participate and wins then she will have to ask me for my hand in marriage. The mercenary would be an better opinion then marrying a complete stranger because I do know her somewhat but not by much and she is the lesser of two evils. Olaf is quite taken with her that is a given and Anna does seem to like my son even she does not show it which is something I would want in a partner. I look at Anna who's looking at me, waiting for my answer and I take in a deep breath, preparing myself for what I am about to tell her.

"I do want you to participate in the tournament"

"W-What? Y-You d-do?" Anna asked shocked.

"I do because I did ask for all of the swordsmen in the kingdom to participate and you are a swordsman. A swordswoman and there is nothing in the rules saying that you cannot participate" I said smirking teasingly "Unless you think that you are too chicken to fight men twice your size which is quite understandable. If I was in your position, I would be quite fearful myself"

"What?! Me? Chicken?! I'm afraid of no man and I will take on anyone that gets in my way of asking you to marry me" Anna said staring me heatedly.

The look that she is directing at me sends butterflies in my stomach and this tingling in my private area. I never felt this way about someone other than Jack but I thought I would never feel this way about anyone but I do not understand why. _Why am I feeling this way about Anna? She is a woman and I do not have a problem with women loving women because Arendelle is an open minded place but I never thought I would feel something for another woman. I have only been with one person and he was a man. When these feelings there when I was married to Jack but they were only dominant until now? Could that be? What do I do? Do I tell her how I feel? No, I cannot do that because I do not want to freak her out with this strange feelings that I am having._

"Well I wish you luck during the tournament and to train hard"

Anna takes my hand in hers before placing a chaste kiss on it but looking up at me with this smoldering look in her eyes and that tingling feeling amplifies. _Oh Odin, what is going on with me? Why is she looking at me like that? Does she know what I am thinking? No, that's impossible._

"Thank you, My Queen" Anna said smirking cockily. "Sleep well"

With that, Anna walks out of my study without another word and my leg give out from up under me casing me to sit in a nearby chair. _Oh dear Odin, what have I done? I do not know if Anna has mind reading powers or not but she must have an idea of what I was thinking. Is Anna… Is Anna into women? I do not have enough information to draw up an accurate conclusion but I will find out what I need to know and I know where to start._ I blow out the fire with a wave of my hand as I walk out of the study to room to retire for the night. I replace my ice dress with a pink silk nightgown before climbing under the covers and as soon as I close my eyelids, images of the mercenary touching and caressing me intimately quickly flash behind them. I woke up the next morning in my bed, sweaty with an throbbing ache in-between my legs and my panties completely soaked through. _Oh my goodness, what is wrong with me? I never had a dream as vivid as the one I had last night and it was about Anna._ I climb out of my bed and walk into the bathroom, running the water in the tub until it was at a reasonable level before stepping inside.

The warm water relaxes me and I lean back against the edge of the tub, sighing contently as I close my eyes then an image of Anna naked above me smirking cockily comes into view. My eyes snap open as the tingling in my private area comes back and I close my leg tightly together to alleviate the pressure there but it does very little to help. My hand slides down my flat stomach and maybe if I take care of myself here since no one hardly comes in here then no one would be the wiser. I stop my hand from reaching my vagina because I cannot do this, not with the thought of the mercenary in my head. _Sure, she is attractive because it is quite obvious that she is but she is still a woman and I am not attracted to women._ _I am just lacking in the sexual relations lately and my mind is just playing games on me._ I quickly climb out of the tub, pulling the plug and dry myself before conjuring up my ice dress to get ready for the day as I walk out of my room. I had asked one of the servant to fetch Kristoff for me and bring him to my study before scurrying off under my order as I make my way to the study which is not long.

I sit down at my desk before picking up a letter from the Duke of Weselton and I raised an eyebrow because I was not expecting to hear from him because Arendelle used to be trade partners with them but my Father Adgar had cut off all contact with him. I had asked why once when I was younger since Arendelle and Weselton were trade partners for a long time, he answered me that the Duke was an rather a fearful man of things that he did not understand. He did not explain further of what he meant but Father told me if I was ever contacted by the Duke during my reign as Queen to not do business with him ever. There have been a few times that the Duke of Weselton have contacted me but I ignored him but I do not know. He is not very important at the moment which is when someone knocks on the door of my study before entering and I looked up to see that it was the servant and nervous looking Kristoff along with his wolf Sven. The servant leaves us alone as the bear of a man fidgets slightly as I lace my fingers together.

"There is no need to be nervous, Kristoff" I said smiling kindly.

"R-Right. You wish to see me. Am I in trouble?" Kristoff asked nervously. "Because if this is about Sven peeing in one of the guest room then I'm sorry but I tried to clean it up. Unfortunately the room still smells like wolf piss"

"This is about that although I am sure that the maids will be able to get rid of the smell. This is about Anna"

Kristoff visibly relaxes then his expression turns to curious. I know that this is out of the blue but the best way to get information about the mercenary is through the blonde man because he is her best friend.

"What about Anna?" Kristoff asked curious.

"Is she… is she into women?"

"Anna… into women? Well yeah, I thought that was rather obvious. I mean she was never one to hide her sexuality but if you don't mind me asking, why do you want to know if Anna is into women?" Kristoff asked raising an eyebrow.

"No particular reason. I was just curious is all" I said placing emotionless expression.

Kristoff furrows his eyebrows as he stares at me for a moment and I feel the hairs along the back of my neck stare up in anticipation then his expression morphs into one of realization. The shape-shifter smirks a little as he chuckles to himself as he stands up then walks to the door before stopping in front of it.

"Kristoff, you cannot tell anyone that we had this conversation especially Anna" I pleaded.

"Don't worry Your Majesty, I won't tell her but it's nice to know that the feeling is mutual. I think that you two will make a cute couple" Kristoff said taking his leave.

I do not know what I am getting myself into but I do know that the next week or so is going to be hectic.

* * *

_**~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 8


	9. Chapter 9

Forever At Your Side ch. 9

* * *

I found the training grounds for where all the soldiers train at and got down to business on one of the worn wooden dummies, testing out different strikes and maneuvers. I imagine the dummy becoming an actual moving enemy instead of a inanimate object and delivered a diagonal downward swing causing the dummy to be sliced in half and the rod holding it up to snap. _Awww crap, I'm so in trouble for this. I hope that no one saw what I did._ I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear someone chuckling from behind me and I instantly tense up as the sweat roll down the back of my neck. _I'm in so much trouble. _

"Pent up frustration much?"

I turn around to see that it's Marshall as he leans against a nearby wall with a smirk on his face, looking cool as a cucumber. _Where the hell did he come from? How long has he been standing there?_ The Captain of the Guard pushes himself off of the wall and walks up to me as the smirk turns into a sympathetic smile as he picks up the dummy.

"I'll replace that" I said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it, you won't believe how many of these we go through and this was barely hanging on as it is" Marshall said patting me on the shoulder.

"Are you sure?" I asked apprehensively.

"Yeah, I'm so sure. So any reason why you're out here training?" Marshall asked curious.

"Yeah, my partner Kristoff signed me up for the tournament and I've heard that there's gonna be plenty of the strong swordsmen to fight against so I'm making sure that my skill are sharp"

"So you're in this for thrill of testing your skills as a swordsman? No other reason?" Marshall asked raising an eyebrow.

I turn to look the Captain of the Guard in the face to see that he has this far away and guarded look in his eyes like he is expecting me to have a different than what I gave him. _What is he expecting from me? Why did he ask me that question? What does Marshall want me to say? Why does he care that I'm in the tournament or not?_

"There's another part of why I'm joining the tournament but I prefer not to say" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Looks like you're not the only one that will be joining the tournament" Marshall replies.

"What do you mean?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Marshall looks at me out the corner of his eye with a smile on his face and instantly knew that he is joining the tournament as well, causing me to smirk. This is great because we didn't get to finish our fight the last time and now I'm looking forward to this tournament to show everyone in this kingdom that their Captain of the Guard being defeated by a woman.

"That's all good by me because I want to fight you" I said smirking.

"The feeling's mutual but I have my reasons for joining this tournament but you're the one that I want to fight the most so you have to promise me something" Marshall said turning serious.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You can't let yourself get defeated by anyone but me" Marshall replies smirking "I never had someone with a set of skills that rivals my own and I wish to see who has the better resolve"

"That's fine by me and that goes double for you because I plan to take you down" I said confidently.

"Don't be so smug because I plan to train extra hard for this"

"I'm not gonna be slacking either so don't expect an easy win out of me" I said huffing out my chest.

"That's what I wanted to hear. May the best man win" Marshall said walking away.

"Don't worry, SHE will"

I set up another dummy on the post before resuming my training because I can slack now since I'm pressed for time as it is with the tournament being so close.

* * *

I am looking out of the window to see Anna training in the training ground with Olaf watching her intently as he talks to her animatedly about something that I could not hear. I do not know if all of this is a good thing because I will have to marry the winner of the tournament and I do not know the outcome of the festivities, making this whole thing even nerve-wrecking than it already is. _It is not like I can call this off now that the letters have been sent off and I just received the response letters from the other kingdoms. They will be here in a week's time for the tournament with their best warriors to fight for my hand in marriage. Oh Jack, what am I going to do? What should I do? I am in such a bind and I want to do what is right for my kingdom and Olaf but I do not know what I am doing._ I am pulled out of my thoughts when there is a knock on my door and I tell them to enter. I turn to see that it is councilmen Lee who has a joyous smile on his face and a letter in his hand as he walks over towards the window where am I standing before bowing to me.

"Councilmen Lee, what do I owe the honor of this visit?" I asked curious.

"I have received a letter for the Duke of Weaseltown and I thought that it would be better if I hand delivered it myself" Lee said handing me the letter.

"Thank you that is very kind of you" I said smiling.

"You're welcome so if you don't mind me saying but you look worry about something" Lee said tilting his head to the side.

"It's nothing" I said shaking my head.

"Are you sure? Cause you know that anything you say to me right now won't be repeated or leave this room. If you whisper it then I could pretend like I didn't hear anything" Lee said holding his hand to his ear.

"Not to worry Lee, I am fine but thank you for want to be my listening ear" I said giggling.

"Okay but you know where I'm at if you ever want to talk or whatever" Lee said looking through the window.

I turned to see Anna has gotten rid of her shirt and just wearing a thin black undershirt with her freckles dusting her shoulders as well as her arms before she pours some water on her head. She shakes her head to rid herself of the excess water from her hair as she rubs her left shoulder before looking up at the window. The mercenary and I lock eyes for a moment as a smirk appears on her lips then gives a small wave before returning to her workout. I tried to keep the growing blush off of my face then I made the mistake of looking at the councilmen next to me as he stares at me with knowing smirk on his lips.

"I saw that, ya know" Lee said smirking.

"S-Saw what? I do not know what you are referring to" I said looking away.

"MmHmm sure you don't but I don't judge if that's what you're into. I can admit that she's kinda of cute in the rugged kind of way and maybe she help you loosen up a little" Lee said winking.

"Lee! Are you insinuating that I sleep with Anna?" I asked blushing.

"As your friend, yes but as your councilmen then that's up for interpretation anyways I have to work that needs to be looked at so have fun with your mercenary friend" Lee said chuckling.

I do not know if Lee is joking around like he normally is or if he is being serious but I cannot sleep with Anna because I am the Queen and I do have an image to maintain. I cannot sleep around with just anyone especially with the mercenary because that will be a conflict of interest and I think that it will muddle whatever feelings that I have for her even further. _Oh Odin, things are so confusing. Give me strength to get through this._ I'm not sure how I feel about any of this and with each passing day, it's getting more and more confusing me but I do know for sure that something's rising to the surface that I had thought long been buried. A part of me wishes that it had stay that way so I would not have to deal with this.

* * *

_**~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 9


	10. Chapter 10

Forever By Your Side ch. 10

* * *

I have been spending all of my time training and improving my skills for this tournament because I'm not one for doing anything halfway and in a way I'm… kinda looking forward to it. I mean, swordsmen from all over Arendelle as well as other kingdoms are coming to this thing to compete in the ultimate test of skills and strength. I've wanted to test my skills against the best of the best to see of I am as good as any other swordsmen then I will know that I will go after… _him_. I will make him pay for taking one person that truly loved me for me and his death shall slow and painful as I send that god awful creature back to meet its maker. I slash the training dummy's throat clean through and cutting the post that's holding it upwards before collapsing on the ground. _Dammit, that's the fourth one in two days. Maybe I should watch my strength. I wonder __how' s__ Marshall is doing with his training. How many dummies has he destroyed? Probably not as many as I have._ I picked up another dummy to practice on when someone runs past before hiding behind the back of my legs and I looked down to see that it's Olaf, breathing heaving. I frowned slightly as he raises a finger to his lips in a shushing motions when a voice calling his name stops me from asking what was going on. I looked up to see that it's a slightly overweight woman running in my direction.

"Excuse me mercenary, have you see the young prince coming in this direction. He managed to escape his tutoring session again"

"Um I think that he ran around the back somewhere and you don't have to call me mercenary all the time" I said putting my hand on my hip.

"My apologies. I shall be off then" She said bowing before leaving.

I shake a little as the servant runs on a wild goose chase for Olaf who's hiding behind me and I turn my attention to the small boy who looks up at me like I'm some god sent savior or something. Why was he running from his lessons? Why do I even care? I got my own problems to worry about.

"Thanks Anna for not telling on me" Olaf said smiling.

"Whatever kid, no big deal but why are you running from your tutor?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I hate sitting there and listening to Mrs. Lingberry go on and on forever about number and math equation" Olaf said scrunching his face up in disgust.

"I get it kid, I truly do cause I hated math growing up but I'm sure that you're gonna need when you're older" I said chuckling.

"Oh yeah for what?" Olaf asked curious. "I'm not exactly sure but you're gonna be King when the time comes and you're gonna be in charge of a lot of money. You're gonna need to spend it wisely because your citizen are gonna rely on you to be able to pay them"

Olaf goes silent as he think about what I just told him and honestly I think that this is the longest that I have ever not talk my ear off.

"I never thought of it like that"

"You're a child so it's to be expected but remember this. With great power comes with great responsibilities" I said setting up the dummy.

"Anna?"

"Yeah kid"

"Do you… do you think that I will be a good ruler?" Olaf asked softly.

I stopped what I was doing to look at the kid to see how small he really looks right now and I couldn't help but feel for him because he seems lost and confused. I know that I have to choose my next words carefully or else it could screw with his psyche and I don't wanna do that to him. I bent down in front of the young prince, lifting his chin with my fingers making him look me in the eyes.

"You're gonna be a great ruler, kid and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You're grow up to be a strong and gentle king that cares about his subjects just like your Mother, you hear me?" I asked smiling reassuringly.

Olaf looks at me with unshed tears before launching himself on me forcing me onto my back, effectively knocking the wind out of my lungs. _Was this kid a catapult in a past life? He really should come with a warning sign around his neck._ The prince snuggles his face into my stomach with a amused look on his face as I awkwardly ruffle his hair before making him let me go.

"Anna, will you be there?" Olaf asked smiling.

"Be where?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"At my coronation when I am made king. Will be there?" Olaf asked curious.

"Sure why not" I said shrugging my shoulder.

"Pinky promise" Olaf said holding out his pinky.

I look at him incredulously but he was dead set on making me keep this promise and I couldn't help but sigh at how pushy this kid can be all the damn time. I had to give it to the kid because he knows what he wants as I wrap my pinky around his as Olaf stares at me with a goofy grin on his face. _This kid… he's not so bad._ The servant that was looking for the young prince appeared out of nowhere and starts giving him a lecture about not pulling disappearing acts like that. The kid apologies before following the servant inside but not before waving happily at me as he leaves and I give him half of one. I get off of the ground, dusting the seat of my pants off before sheathing my sword as I make my way into the castle to change out of my sweaty clothes. _I'm seriously gonna need a stiff drink after this and maybe something of the feminine persuasion. _I walked through corridor after corridor before reaching my room and into the bathroom to quickly change out of my workout clothes as I let the water run in the tub. I turn the water off as I shed my clothes then lower myself into the warm water as it soothes my sore muscles but I know that I'm sore because I had an intense workout.

I wash up my body of the dirt and grim before letting out the water as I dry myself off then wrap myself around my body as I walked into my room. I go through my knapsack for a simple beige pants with patches on the knees, a long white sleeve shirt with the top three button are left unbuttoned, my black boots and my infamous clock. I walked out of my room only to run into Kristoff with a carrot hanging out the right side of his mouth and Sven at his side.

"Where are you going?" Kristoff asked curious.

"The pub for a drink"

"Anything else tonight?" Kristoff asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe, maybe not but I don't see how anything of that is any of your business" I said rolling my eyes.

"Because you're in the tournament… for the QUEEN'S hand in marriage" Kristoff said putting emphasis on Elsa's title.

"I know that but I'm not married to her yet nor I'm obligated to stop sleeping around which I haven't mind you" I said brushing past him.

"That's not what I'm saying" Kristoff said following me.

"Then what are you saying?"

"What am I saying is that in this town that people talk and this will get back to the Queen somehow"

"Even if it does get back to the Queen, it's not like she has to agree to marry me if I ask for her hand in marriage and it's not like she'll be marrying an ordinary woman besides" I replied, scratching my neck slightly. "I'm not even sure if she's into women, much less a woman like me"

"If this is about your appendage because if it is then you know that it doesn't define you. I know that Queen Elsa won't judge you for it, ya know" Kristoff said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"What? No! That wasn't what I was talking about, I was talking about being a mercenary. I've never been insecure about that, you know that" I said crossing my arms. "Oh my bad, I just thought but you're right about not having anything to be insecure about. You're amazing, Anna and she would be lucky to have you" Kristoff said smiling.

"Thanks buddy, much appreciated" I said smiling.

"Anytime so how about I treat you to that drink?" Kristoff said wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"I never turned down a free drink" I said grinning.

"Of course you don't" Kristoff said shaking his head.

* * *

I look through some letters as I walked through the corridors while walking to my study when I hear the whispers of some of the chambermaids that are preparing the food for dinner. Normally I do not pay them any attention because it is usually just gossip about someone's husband or wife having affair or some kind of scandalous nonsense. I was about to continue walking when I hear one of the chambermaids whispers Anna's name causing me to stop in my tracks. _Anna? Why would they be talking about Anna? _I know that I should not be listening to this but it will most likely unfounded but I could not bring myself to walk away.

"Did you hear about what happened to Maria?" Freda asked smirking.

"No, what?" Rin asked curious.

"You know she served those mercenaries awhile ago with one of them being a woman. Maria will spread her legs for just about anyone attractive and she was back to her room. You won't believe me when I tell you this" Freda said crackling like a hen.

"What? What happened with Maria and the female mercenary?" Rin asked curious.

"Maria swears that the girl had a dick in-between her legs instead of vagina and practically fucked her brains out when they first arrived. The girl was walking funny for at three days" Freda said shaking her head.

"What? No way. There's no possible way that a woman could a penis instead of a vagina. Obviously Maria is just making it up to get attention, you know that she loves to make things up for attention" Rin said rolling her eyes.

"Then explain why she was walking funny" Freda said crossing her arms.

"Maybe she slept with the male one and got them mixed or something"

"It's possible to mix the two with them looking absolutely nothing alike and if it is true then I wouldn't mind bedding her" Freda said laughing.

"Must you be so crude?" Rin said shaking her head amused.

"What? Not like you aren't wondering the same thing that I am"

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm not telling you that so lets get this food cooked and ready" Rin said dismissing the conversation.

"Fine, fine" Freda said getting back to work.

I could not believe it, I just could not believe what I just heard. _Is it… is it true? Does Anna really have… male genitals? Did she really sleep with the chambermaid from the pub? I do not… I do not know how to make sense of this. Is it really possible for a woman to have a penis instead of a vagina? I mean that I have heard that there were some cases like that but it was rare so I just thought it was just a myth. Do I ask her about her… 'condition'? No, I could not possibly that. It would be too personal and improper of me to ask such a question like that._ I need nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see that it is only Lee with a confused look on his face.

"Lee, do not sneak up on me like that. You nearly gave a heart attack" I said holding my hand over my heart.

"Sorry Your Majesty, I didn't mean to scare you but you looked really lost in thought about something. Anything that I could help with?" Lee asked concerned.

I bite my lip, contemplating whether it would be a good idea to talk to Lee about something like this but I know that he can keep a secret and I need to talk to someone. I nodded as I requested for him to meet me in my study so I will not have to worry about someone eavesdropping on our conversation because I do not want to spread more rumors if it could be avoided. The councilmen turns to look at me questioningly once we are in the royal study as I sigh to myself.

"Lee, is it… is it possible?"

"Is what possible, Elsa?" Lee asked raising an eyebrow.

"Is it possible for a woman to have a penis instead of a vagina. Is it possible?" I asked wringing my hands together.

"I have heard that there is a few people like that but I never had the pleasure of meeting someone like that. Is this about that rumor that's going on about Anna?" Lee asked curious.

"Y-You know about t-that?" I asked shocked.

"I heard rumors from a few of the servants but I don't know if it's true or not" Lee said takes in my expression.

"Does it matter if it was true? The rumor, I mean"

"I do not… I am not exactly sure. I mean I do know that Anna is a good yet guarded person regardless of this rumor is true or not but I just do not what to make of it" I said shaking my head.

"Then maybe you should talk to her about this"

"What? I cannot do that. It is too personal and improper and what if she get upset or offended" I said shaking my head.

"Elsa, I am sure that she will not be upset or offended if you ask her clear up this silly rumor that's going around" Lee said placing his hand on my shoulders.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked apprehensively.

"I have always been good at betting and I was right on the money when I bet that you will be a great ruler. I'm betting that you will find the strength to find the answers that you seek" Lee said smiling reassuringly.

"I hope that you are right" I said with a nod.

"Besides does it bother you if the rumor was true" Lee asked raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"O-of course not, it doesn't bother me at all" I said trying to compose myself. "I still see Anna as I always have"

"Hm? And how is that?" Lee teases.

"Lee!"

"If the rumor is to be believed, you don't have to worry about producing an heir for the kingdom since she would the necessary equipment" Lee said placing his chin in between the space of thumb and index finger. "I wonder if she's well endowed"

I couldn't control the blush from spreading form my cheeks to my entire face at Lee's line of questioning as my imagination is running wild with thoughts of Anna being… well as my councilmen states well endowed. _That's if the chambermaid from the tavern is to be believed, that is._

* * *

_**~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 10


	11. Chapter 11

Forever At Your Side ch. 11

* * *

Going out drinking last night was definitely one of my worst idea to date because now my head is being split open, my mouth feels like it's been filled with cotton, and I feel like I'm about to throw the content of my stomach at a moment's notice. I don't know how I managed to get into my room let alone my bed with someone seeing how drunk I was and I'm more than sure that someone heard us. I hear the door of my room being pushed open follow by someone slowly pushing me onto my back, placing something cool on my forehead as I slowly open my eyes. My vision is slightly blurry but I can make out the outlines of a woman as she places something to my lips and I knew that it was water. I gulped it down greedily, emptying its content of the glass before it's placed on the nightstand. _Oh dear Odin, please don't tell me that I slept with someone last night. Fuck, Kris warned me about this and now I'm never gonna hear the end of it. Great, just fuckin great._

"You're quite a mess, mercenary"

"Ugh by does everyone here feel the need to call me by my job. I do have a name" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Sorry Miss Anna. I am Gerda, the head chambermaid around here" Gerda replies curtsying.

"Just Anna is fine. Is there any reason why you're here?" I asked curious.

"I wanted to make sure that you were alright since you are a guest of the Queen" Gerda answers.

I raise an eyebrow at her before sighing quietly because it's weird having someone taking care of me because I've been doing it for so long that I find it odd when others want to do it. I'm barely used to Kristoff wanting to look after me and we've been together for what feels like an eternity as he can barely take care of himself. I slowly prop myself up against the headboard, removing the wet cloth from my forehead.

"Did um did anyone hear us come in last night?" I asked nervously.

"No, just me but don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this. I was a young woman at one time in my life and I liked to have a little fun every now and then but try to be a little careful. I don't think everyone would be as nice as I am" Gerda said giggling.

"Right, I'll try and remember that" I said chuckling slightly.

"Anna? May I speak freely?"

"Sure" I said with a nod.

"The young prince is very fond of you but you seem keen on keeping everyone at a distance. Is there a reason for that?" Gerda asked curious.

I froze in that moment because no one has ever asked me something like that and I don't know if it's a good idea to go telling everyone my business. _Why does she want to know something like that for? What is her angle? Did someone sent for to gather information on me? Does the Queen know about this? Did she put Gerda up to this?_ The chambermaid seems to pick up on my unwillingness to answer the question before back-tracking.

"I'm sorry for prying into your personal business and I didn't mean to offend you" Gerda said holding her hands up in defense.

"It's… it's okay. It's just caught me a little guard is all" I said shaking my head.

"I made you and your friend some roast beef sandwiches to absorb some of the liquor in your stomachs so I advise that you eat up before it gets cold" Gerda said patting me on the shoulder.

"Thanks Gerda" I said with a small smile.

"You're welcome" Gerda said getting up from the bed.

She walks towards the door then walk out of it, leaving me alone to the loud snores of the passed out Kristoff who's sleeping on the floor. I get up from the bed, picking up one of the sandwiches and walk over towards him as Sven looks up at me from his master's side, scratching his muzzle. I nudged the sleeping shape shifter hard as he jolts in shock before groaning loudly as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Kristoff groans.

"Not sure but eat this" I said handing him the sandwich.

"Thank" Kristoff said taking a bite.

I sit down on the floor taking a bite out of my sandwich and I have to say that it's pretty good with the seasoned meat and cheese coming together between the bread. _I have to get Gerda to show me how to make this once all of this is over._ We eat silence as the sandwiches disappears into our stomachs then a knock draws our attention as I let them know to come in to see that it's Kai.

"Anna, the Queen request your presence"

"Right now?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, right now. I would suggest getting ready first though" Kai said chuckling. "Alright" I said with a nod.

"What did you do?" Kristoff asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know but I guess that I'm about to find soon enough" I said shrugging my shoulders.

I quickly gets dressed but not before shooing both of the guys out of the room because I don't need to be giving them a free show of the goods although I have never been ashamed of my body. Once dressed, I let Kai lead me to the Queen's study where she's waiting for me to talk to me about whenever she needs to talk about but I can't for the life of me think of why she would need to do. _Who knows what's going on in the mindset of a woman?_ The servant knocks on the door of the study and a muffled 'come in' is heard before the door is open for me, allowing me to go inside then closed behind me. I looked to see Elsa sitting behind her desk with various paper scattered over it but she looks nervous about something because she's wringing her hands and her posture is more rigid than usual.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um yes, I did. I need to address something with you and I need you to be absolutely honest with me"

"Okay, what is it?"

"A rumor has been circling around the castle concerning you and it was a little abnormal to say the least but I need to know if it's true or not to put it to rest so I ask you this. Is it true about you not being like other women?" Elsa asked carefully.

"I'm pretty sure that's a given with my line of work that I'm not like other women" I said frowning slightly.

"No, that is not what I meant" Elsa said shaking her head.

"Then what do you mean?" I asked confused.

The Queen closes her eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath before opening her eyes to look me in the eyes and I don't know what the hell is going on but I have a feeling that I'm not gonna like it.

"Is it… is it true that you have male genitalia?" Elsa asked nervous.

_This is… this is what all of this is about?! Seriously?! I thought that it was gonna be something horrible like something attacking the city or someone dying but she wants to know what's between my legs. Oh the Queen's curious about little ol' me._

"Would you believe me if I told you that it was true?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "I don't… I'm not-I. Anna, please take this seriously. I need to know" Elsa stammered.

"I am being quite serious. Would you believe me if I told you that it was true?" I asked smirking.

Elsa's porcelain cheeks quickly became quite rosy as she looks away from me adorably as I bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from chuckling. _Who know making her blush would be fun? She's very cute when she does and I think this'll become my favorite thing to do._ The Queen squirms slightly in her seat as I put my hands on my hips, waiting for her to answer my question as she looks uncomfortably into my eyes.

"I don't know. I just don't know, I never met a woman like you before and I am unsure of what to think" Elsa said sighing.

"I'm not any different from other women. I just have different equipment than most women" I said shrugging my shoulder.

"But thank you for not making a big deal out of it. Most people kinda give me weird looks when they find out about well you know. I hope that this doesn't change your opinions of me"

"Of course it doesn't. I still think fairly highly of you and it has nothing to do with your anatomy. I think that you are a wonderful person, a bit rough around the edge but a kind and wonderful person nonetheless"

"I'm sure that you have more questions so go ahead ask"

"Are you sure? I do not want to pry into your personal business" Elsa said apprehensively.

"It's okay. I don't mind" I said nonchalant.

"What is it like well you know? Did it make your life difficult growing?"

"I didn't have many friends growing up since the older generation thought that I was some disease carry vermin but there um one girl that didn't see me that way. It was three years before I met Kristoff and we've been together ever since" I said clearing my throat.

"You must have cared a great deal about this girl. Where is she now? Is she traveling with the both of you?" Elsa asked curious.

"No, she um died a long time" I said trying to talk around the lump in my throat.

"Oh Anna, I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you" Elsa said feeling horrible.

"It's okay. You didn't know" I said smiling sadly.

"I know that losing someone close to you is quite difficult but it does get easier" Elsa said smiling reassuringly.

"Yeah, I'll try and remember that. If you excuse me, I better get started on my training" I said bowing.

"Of course" Elsa said with a nod.

* * *

_**~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 11


	12. Chapter 12

Forever At Your Side ch. 12

* * *

The week of training went by faster than I thought that it would've but now the tournament is here along with other swordsmens from other kingdom to compete for the asking rights to the Queen's hand in marriage. Arendelle is decorated for the occasion with food stalls and games for the citizens to enjoy as those who are competing in the tournament and how much these people went out for this amazing. Kristoff is going through the stalls, trying everything that he can get his hands on while I'm at the docks, scoping out my competition to see what I'm really up against and to be honest; I'm not impressed. All the competitors that I have seen are stuffy princes with trainers that trained them since birth but there are a few that I have my eyes that could give me a challenge although who knows as I slipped into the alleyway, making my way to find the shape-shifter. It wasn't too hard find to him since he was sitting at table around with various food, eating a huge turkey drumstick with Sven engorging himself on a pile of bones and I shake my head at the two before grabbing one of the turkey legs.

"I leave you two alone for a few minutes and this is what you do?" I asked biting into the turkey legs.

"Don't judge us, we're just taking advantage of the festivities" Kristoff said through a mouthful. "How did the spying go?"

"I think it might be interesting cause I think a few of them will put up a decent fight, at least that's what I'm hoping anyways and it's not spy, it's recon" I said shrugging my shoulder.

"Just don't get cocky, Anna. It never ends well" Kristoff warns.

"Right, got it" I said with a nod.

I walked around a little until I come across a stall with different stuff animals as prizes with in particular catching my eye and it's a stuffed brown puppy with a white underbelly, making me think of the kid. _Hmm why not. I have time to kill._ The game seemed easy enough to get three rings around the neck of a beer ring as I slapped a gold coin on the counter as the owner gives me three rings and I managed to get two of three rings on. I slapped another gold coin onto the counter before getting another three rings and making it on the neck of the bottle, smirking to myself as the owner hands me the stuffed puppy.

"A gift for your girl, hmm?" The owner asked smirking.

"No, for a kid that I know" I said shrugging.

"I'm sure that they're gonna love it"

"Thanks" I said heading to the castle.

The servant are scrambling getting everything prepared for the onslaught of people that are going to be staying in the castle for the tournament as I stay out of their as I look for Olaf but I didn't have to look that hard with the kid, making his way towards me.

"Hi Anna" Olaf said hugging my legs.

"Sup. Here you go" I said handing him the stuffed puppy.

"Cool, thank you Anna" Olaf said grinning.

"No problem" I said ruffling his hair. "So where's your Mom at?"

"She's getting ready for the opening ceremony of the competition. It should start soon"

"Ready to watch me kick some serious butt?" I asked smirking.

"You're gonna win but um can you promise me something first" Olaf said shifting from one foot to the other.

"Uh sure, what is it?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Promise that you won't get hurt" Olaf said looking up at worriedly.

"I can promise that I will try my best, okay" I said bending down in front of him.

Olaf wraps his arms around my neck and hugs me tightly for awhile before letting go then runs off in the opposite as I shake at the little guy's antics before deciding to head out to my room to take a quick tub. I change into a long sleeve white blouse tugged into the black pants, and my boots that have cleaned of all the dirt that it collected over the years as I look at myself the mirror to see that I look presentable. I looked at the star bracelet that Olaf gave me before my last mission and I couldn't help but feel like it's giving me strength to go with those ordeal because I know that I promise that I do this for him and his mother and I never been one to break a promise. I'm not about to start now as I take my hair out of my usual braids then brush my hair fall around my shoulders follow by braiding a crown around the top before walking out of my room towards the dining room where the opening ceremony of tournament is being held. The place was a little crowd with princes and dukes to fight each other over Elsa and I stood in listening to some of them. Some of things that they were saying about the Queen were disgusting and half of them I wanted to punch their fuckin lights out but I knew that I couldn't unless I wanted to be disqualified.

"I heard that her skin is as perfect as the ice itself"

"I heard that she's so beautiful that she makes other woman pale in comparison" Another prince said smirking.

"If I could have a woman as beautiful as Queen Elsa, I would make submit to me and bare all my children" Another prince said perversely.

_Why is she going through all of this? Would the Queen go through all of this if she knew about all of the things that these guys are saying about her? I hate that I can't do anything to defend her honor. I want to punch something… anything. Calm down Anna, I'm gonna get enough payback in the tournament and none are gonna get near her. _The crows suddenly gets quietly and I look in the direction that everyone was looking in and my breath gets caught in my throat as I looks at her… at the Queen standing at the top of the grand staircase in her signature ice dress but her long blonde hair isn't in her normal braid but is cascading down her back in waves. She walks… no glides down the stairs with a regal air around her but a confident and radiant smile tugging at the edges of her lips. _She looks beautiful. Not that's he doesn't look beautiful all time but right she looks even more beautiful if possible._

"Gentlemen, it is a pleasure to see you all and I hope that I will be able to meet and talk with all of you tonight. I know that all of you are here for the tournament and may the odds ever be in your favor but for now eat, drink and be merry" Elsa said smiling.

I watched from a distance as all these fuckin prince and dukes crowded around the Queen, trying to get her attention as she laughs at something that they say but it seems rather restrain to me. I wanted to go over there and tell them to back off but all of them have a right to talk much to my dismay and annoyance as I take a glass of champagne off of a nearby tray and downing it in one gulp.

"Drinking already?"

I looked to see that it's Marshall is his Captain of the Guard uniform and smiling on his face as I roll my eyes at him before putting the glass down with standing close to me, leaning against the wall.

"It's the only way that I'm gonna be able to deal with stuck up princes and dukes" I said crossing my arms.

"I hear ya Brother, I hear ya" Marshall said shaking his head in agreement.

"I wanna go over there and punch all them but I know that I can't. Why is she putting up with all them?" I asked frowning.

"It's a formality. She's not doing it because she wants to" Marshall replies.

"It's stupid if you ask me"

"I think it's stupid too but we'll have to deal with it until tomorrow then it's on with the matches where the action begins" Marshall said smirking.

"Oh yeah, I say that it's gonna be me and you against each other for her hand" I said smirking.

"I would hate to disappoint the both of you but I'm sure that I'm going to the finals"

Me and Marshall turns to see a guy around the age of twenty eight with auburn hair, the most ridiculous sideburns that I have ever seen in my life, hazel green eyes, a sparkling white smile that it's almost blinding. There's something sinister behind that charming smile of his that rubs me the wrong way and my gut is telling me that I need to watch for him over the next few days. Next to him is a slightly shorter guy with shaggy light brown hair that looks that the wind swept it to the side, fair skin like he hasn't gotten enough sun in a good while, brown eyes, a stoic expression on his face and a more stockiness build than his companion.

"And you are?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"How rude of us? I am Hans of the Southern Isles and my chum here is Sasuke from Weselton" Hans said bowing slightly. "And you two are?"

"Marshall of Arendelle, Captain of the Guards" Marshall said bowing.

"Anna. Just Anna" I said nodding in my greeting.

"They let a woman in the competition?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Got a problem with it cause there's nothing in the rules saying that I can't compete" I said frowning.

"Of course not. We're surprised is all, right Sasuke" Hans said stepping in-between and Sasuke.

"Hn" Sasuke replies. "I would be surprised if she makes past the first round"

"Wanna piece of me, buddy?" I asked getting annoyed.

"Anna, calm down. This isn't the place or the time" Marshall said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Sasuke, stop picking fights with others. This is supposed to be fun" Hans reprimands.

"Whatever" Sasuke said walking away.

"Sorry about him. He doesn't have very good social skills or people skillz for that matter" Hans said chuckling sheepishly.

"Obviously" I grunted out.

"It was nice meeting the two of you and I look forward to seeing you in the competition" Hans said walking away.

"Well that was something" Marshall said shaking his head.

I grunted a little because that stupid bastard got under my skin and making want to have another drink as Marshall has to go check on something but making sure that I promise not to start fight with anyone. I swore that I wouldn't before he would leave me alone, leaving me to wallow in my thoughts that I didn't notice the blonde goddess walking towards me or calling my name until I felt something cool being pressed against my cheek. I looked into a pair of piercing blue eyes before leaning a little into her cool hand as she looks at me with confused yet concerned look on her face.

"Don't seem to be enjoying yourself. Did someone say something to upset you?" Elsa asked concerned.

"Your concern is much appreciate, Your Majesty but it's unwarranted. I'm fine" I said taking her hand in my own to place a chaste kiss on it. "I'm enjoying myself now that you're here"

"T-Then it is a g-good thing I arrived when I did" Elsa said as a small blush makes its way into her cheeks.

"What about you, My Queen? The princes seem to be enjoying your company" I said motioning to the princes.

"I cannot say that I am enjoying myself with all of them hovering over me like vultures" Elsa said sighs slightly annoyed.

"I'm not sure what that is like but you could always tell them to back off"

"I wish that I could but I cannot. Least not without offending someone. Things are more complicated than that" Elsa said shaking her head.

"Well I will be always be by your side and I'll try to make things less complicated however I can" I said smiling.

"Do you really mean that, Anna?" Elsa asked surprised.

"As long as you'll have me then I shall stay. You're my Queen and I will do whatever it takes to make sure that you're safe plus I don't like all these guys flocking to you this" I said crossing my arms.

"Thank you, Anna and I think it's rather refreshing seeing you all jealous like" Elsa said giggling slightly.

"Me? Jealous? Yeah right" I scoffed.

"If you say so Anna, if you say so. I better meet more of my guests before thinking that I'm showing favoritism towards you"

"Would that be a bad thing?" I asked taking her hand in mine.

"I would not think but others will. I shall you soon" Elsa said taking her leave.

I sigh to myself as I run my hand through my bangs. _What am I getting myself into?_

* * *

**_~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 12


	13. Chapter 13

Forever By Your Side ch. 13

* * *

Today is the day. Today is the first day of the tournament and I'm… trembling. I don't honestly I can't tell if I'm trembling from nerves or from the sheer excitement of putting my skill to the test against the best of the best but I know that I am going to best foot forward, leaving all of them flat on their backs. I know that I'm gonna have to sit through introductions of the opening ceremony before the match are announced and I just want to get it over with so the real fighting can get started. I stand in the crowd filled with dukes and princes with a few wondering swordsmen like myself mixed in here with Marshall by my side in front of the sparring circle with a balcony section for the Queen and a few of the council members to watch from. Elsa walks to the edge of the balcony, looking over it with a regal air around her before drawing everyone's attention.

"Welcome to the first day of the tournament, everyone. Fighters be prepared to duel each other for the asking rights of my hand in marriage. May the odds ever be in your favor"

The crowd watching from the stand, cheered loudly as the first name were called as the first fighters make their way onto the mat as they draw their swords from their sheaths as the referee shouts for them to starting fighting unfortunately it didn't last too long. It was even a fair fight to be honest since it was a huge, muscular guy with trimmed facial hair against a kid half his size and as much hair on his face or his chest for that matter as the kid was kicked around the mat like a rag doll. The crowd cheered for the Boulder and yes that's what the guy is referring to himself for who knows why but whatever as the poor kid is practically dragged off of the mat by the medics as the Captain of the Guards shaking his head disappointingly.

"Think that it'll get better?" Marshall asked raising an eyebrow.

"I hope it does or else this tournament isn't gonna last for too long" I said crossing my arms.

As the tournament progressed, it indeed get better as the fights lasted longer as the fighter were getting stronger or more skilled and I watched careful, seeing if I could see any possible weaknesses or flaws in the fighting styles of each competitor that stepped onto the mat. The ones that I had to worry about the most was Hans, Sasuke and Marshall but there was a few that I was keeping my eyes on as well before I was the last to take the mat as well as another guy was three times my sizes and looked like his people have feeding him nothing but rocks since birth. I looked at his sword to see that it's a Claymore as I tighten my grip on the hilt of my sword before pulling it out as the guy looks at me with a wild, sadistic smile on his face.

"Don't think that I'm gonna go easy on you, just because you're a woman. I hurt everyone just the same" Julio said grinning menacingly.

"Hey, that's my line" I said smirking.

"Stupid bitch" Julio sneers.

"Bring it, Bubba"

The referee shouts for us to fight and that's when Julio charged at me, swinging his sword wildly with no real direction as I ducked under the length of the sword, parrying them if I could. Our sword clashes against each other as the loud clanging rumble through the arena as Julio pushes his sword against mine, pushing me slightly off balance for a moment but I regained momentum as I swiped at his unprotected feet, effectively throwing him off. I made for a quick downward slash, knocking his sword out of Julio's hand before giving him a low sweep of his feet, sending him down to the ground flat on his ass with the tip of my sword pointed at his exposed neck. Julio hit the ground with the back of his neck repeatedly in frustration as I sheathed my sword as I walked off of the mat as the crowd claps, unsure of what just happened but I didn't care. Their applause didn't make me no difference as Hans walked up to me with a charming smile on his face with his hand raise and I stared at him for a moment with an eyebrow raised before slapping my hand against his.

"Wow Anna, that was amazing" Hans said impressed. "Truly amazing"

"Thanks" I said with a nod.

"Looks like you made it to the second round" Sasuke said in an impassive tone.

"Yeah, I did. Look like I prove you wrong about not making passed the first round" I said frowning.

"We'll see how far you'll really go" Sasuke said walking away.

"What crawled up his ass and died?" I asked turning to Hans.

"He's always been like that and I never truly understood why. Sasuke is a very private person" Hans said shrugging his shoulders.

"How are you two friends? You two seems so different" I said raising an eyebrow.

"The Southern Isles and Weselton aren't that far away from each other and our families are rather close to each other with Sasuke and I being close in age. I have twelve older brothers with the older three pretending that I didn't exist for like two years" Hans said chuckling humorlessly. "Sasuke was a shy kid that didn't talked to many people and his parents thought that he was mute for six years until we met. It was in short responses but it was something, in my opinion something traumatic that made him so quiet"

"That's something I guess but still doesn't explain why he's a rude mutherfucker and twelve brothers?! Seriously?" I asked looking at Hans incredulously.

"I know, I know" Hans said chuckling. "I have to go after Sasuke to make sure that he doesn't someone else"

I turned to see Kristoff walking over towards me as soon as Hans walks away with Sven at his side with a confused look on his face as he looks in the retreating prince's direction.

"Who was that?" Kristoff asked curious.

"Hans of the Southern Isles. We were just talking" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Hmmm" Kristoff said.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, it's just… I don't know. Something seems off about that guy" Kristoff said frowning.

"Off? Like what?"

"I don't know but my gut is telling me that he's no good"

"Maybe it's all those turkey legs that you've eating" I said patting his stomach.

"I'm serious Anna and it's not the turkey legs" Kristoff said shaking his head.

"Riiiiight, whatever you say"

* * *

Hans' POV

I quickly found Sasuke leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest, staring stoically into space as I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, moving him towards a less crowded place.

"You can't worried off like that. This isn't home… yet" I said smiling charmingly.

"I don't know why you're making nice with that woman" Sasuke said frowning.

"Anna? She's not so bad" I said shrugging my shoulders. "What's wrong with making new friends"

"We're not here for making friend and you know that. Remember the mission"

"I know what the mission and before long the Ice Queen will be mine and I'll have a kingdom of my own with you by my side like as always" I said smirking.

"I don't like the fact that you have to marry that woman. She's not good enough for you" Sasuke said with a slight pout.

"And you are. Once I marry Elsa, I'll stage a little accident for the little woman and her bratty son, you and I will be together like we always intend" I said pecking him on the lips.

"Promise?" Sasuke mumbles against my lips.

"Promise"

* * *

**_~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 13


End file.
